Punishment or a Gift
by Darkpoetress13
Summary: *COMPLETE* The Gryffindors party at the end of their fifth year... Harry and Draco have some drunken fun... but next year there is a change in Draco...and Harry finds himself in love with the Slytherin.. *warning* mpreg
1. Drunken Fun

Punishment or a Gift

-this is my first HP fanfic ever… I recently *very recently* became a huge fan and I'm doing what I can with HP… excuse me please if it doesn't quite seem right in some spots b/c I'm still playing and trying to figure out the characters… r/r only if you wish. J

Chapter 1

            The end of another year at Hogwarts always brings a celebration. Harry fell upon the Gryffindor house common room couch. He glanced up at his best friends, Hermione and Ron and everyone else in the house. He raised his glass of wine, which was illegally attained through Hagrid. "A toast to the end of our fourth year and good lucks to us for next year!" 

            Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip. Neville snuck over to the stereo system and pulled out a case full of muggle music. "How about we liven it up a bit?"

            Hermione grinned and hollered over the chatter that erupted. "Go for it. Let's have real party!"

            Neville placed some compact discs in the stereo and raised the volume. Soon, the entire commons room was filled with chatter, laughter, and dancing. 

            Meanwhile, a young blonde Slytherin was passing by and heard the commotion. "I wonder if that's a party," he spoke aloud to himself, grinning the entire time. Somehow, he had discovered the password to the Gryffindor house and entered. The music was enough to cover any noise he made while entering and so he had made it into the party undetected. Casually, he found himself a corner and pulled out a vodka bottle and took a swig, eyeing the luscious Gryffindors in action. 

            Hermione spun around on her toes, dropped to the floor, and shook her arse as she danced making it incredibly difficult for Harry to keep up. Ron did amazingly, causing Harry to giggle because of his slight drunkenness. 

            Harry stepped back from the two teenagers. "I'm gonna take a break." He grinned as he walked oddly away from them until his gaze paused on the Slytherin in the corner. Grumbling, he made his way up to him. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

            Draco smiled brightly. "I heard the commotion of a party and I never miss out on a party, my friend." He raised his near empty vodka bottle for Harry to see. 

            "I thought getting drunk with Gryffindors would never be your kind of thing." He hiccuped and smirked. 

            Bowing his head briefly, Draco pulled out another full bottle and threw the empty one in the nearby wastebasket. "You'd be surprised at what I enjoy doing." He opened the bottle and glanced at Harry's near empty wine glass. "That's no way to get drunk, Potter. I've got plenty more of this, if you allow me to join your company tonight."

            Harry thought quickly and smiled. "Why not, Malfoy." He turned and headed towards the other end of the room with Draco behind him to where a few boys were playing with a cauldron and a cabinet of potion ingredients. "Wanna make something?" 

            Draco grinned. "Of course. This could be fun." He searched the cabinet and gathered a handful of items and dropped them into the bubbling water. He looked over at Harry who was gathering his own ingredients. 

            After about a half an hour, the bubbling mixture was giving off a funny odor. Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I dare you to drink some." He grinned at Draco, as if he was challenging him. He was correct when he knew Draco would not back down. He watched as the Slytherin found a glass and filled it with the putrid liquid, held his nose and guzzled it down. 

            Draco stuck out his tongue to signal the liquid was indeed disgusting. He pulled out his vodka bottle and took a long swig. "Do you want to get properly wasted tonight, Potter?" He raised the vodka bottle for emphasis. 

            Harry contemplated as hard as he could but his mind was getting fuzzy. "Yea, why not. We should get away from the heart of the party before they find out we have a secret stash. You know?" He nearly tripped as he led Draco away from the cauldron. 

            Draco followed close behind, winking at the mudblood girl as he passed. Her slightly evil glare didn't last long and she resumed dancing very close to Ron. 

            Harry opened the bedroom door he shared with Ron and couple other guys. He allowed Draco to step in and he closed the door quietly, locking it manually. Watching Draco take a seat in the chair beside the window, Harry swallowed hard. Perhaps, something he was doing was wrong, but the vodka bottle caught his eye. 

            The Slytherin watched his old enemy down almost a third of the bottle. "Whoa, slow it down, Potter." He leant his head back against the chair. "Even though I do have more." He winked. 

            Harry brought the bottle down from his lips. Smiling, he took a seat on his bed. "How much do you have?"

            Sighing, Draco crossed his left leg over his right and eyed Harry up and down. "As much as you want, baby." He heard Harry giggle lightly. 

            An hour must have passed and the party was still going strong downstairs. No one knew the two boys were alone in Harry's bedroom, except for Hermione if she was still conscious. 

            "Hey, Harry?" Draco turned his head and locked eyes with the boy laying on the bed. 

            "Yea, what is it, Draco?" Harry's short sentences were even slightly slurred now. 

            Draco swallowed nervously. "Have you ever thought about sex?"

            Nodding, Harry sat up on the bed. "All the time. You?"

            "Same here." Draco straightened himself up in the chair, unclasping his robe. He glanced up at Harry with glazed grey eyes. "Could we...like....you know..experiment?"

            Harry blinked rapidly until it registered in his wasted mind what Draco was asking. He looked down at Draco in the chair, tense and waiting for a response. His head was nodding before he spoke and before he knew what he was doing. He swallowed hard as Draco undressed before him and climbed upon the bed. He chuckled nervously. "My turn to undress now, huh." 

            Draco nodded and helped Harry lose the clothing. His mouth watered as he beheld the body before him. For a fifteen year old boy, Harry was rather endowed in everything. As soon as they were undressed, they sat beside one another and stared into one another's eyes. "Who should be on top?"

            Quickly thinking, Harry remembered an old muggle game. "I know. It's called 'Rock Paper Scissors'. You either make a rock, a sheet of paper, or a pair of scissors with your hand on the count of three."

            The Slytherin nodded. "I see. Well, let's do it." He waited until Harry nodded and he counted off. "One. Two. Three." He threw down a pair of scissors and Harry did a rock. "So?" he questioned.

            Harry unfolded his fist. "I'm on top." He didn't have to tell Draco to do anything; he did it immediately by laying down on the bed, the sheets cool under the warm skin of his back. He placed his feet flat down on the bed and spread his legs, his member at full attention. 

            Draco reached out a hand for Harry to grasp. "Now, just lay atop me between my legs." Harry did so, his penis rubbing against Draco's to bring forth a strong intake of air. "Wow." 

            The Gryffindor leaned down towards Draco's face. "I should kiss you first, right?"

            "If it feels right, do it." Draco's lips were soon covered by Harry's smooth lips. Deepening the kiss, Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's, sighing as their tongue's entangled and battled, each of their penises enlarging more. 

            Harry pulled back slowly and licked the remains of the kiss from his lips. "I'm ready." His voice was shaky causing Draco to cradle Harry's head as Harry reached between them and inserted a finger into Draco. 

            "Oh, fuck, Harry." He gasped and moaned as Harry probed more and inserted another finger, stretching him properly before they experimented further. He massaged and raked Harry's head with his fingernails as Harry removed his fingers and placed his pulsing member to the entrance of Draco's anus. 

            He met Draco's hazy grey gaze with his own emerald gaze as he pushed inward and drew a guttural moan from each of them. He wasn't still for long due to Draco's writhing beneath him. He pulled out and pushed in again making each of them moan again. So this was sex and it was absolutely amazing. The sheer movement of his penis within Draco sent chills up and down his spine and he sensed for a moment, that he could feel the chills traveling though Draco's spine as they moaned and groaned and gripped each other tightly. Harry began to feel a tightening in his stomach and he leant down and buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck. "You're so good...and I'm gonna..." His voice faded into a moan as he came, filling his lover with his seed. He soon felt the sticky substance of Draco on his stomach. 

            Draco panted for minutes after they had come. As he closed his eyes, he felt Harry pulling himself from him and laying down beside him. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep. 

            Harry awoke first, his head throbbing and the warmth from a body beside him making him rather hot under the blankets. Turning his head carefully, he quickly recognized the boy beside him and what they had done. Without stirring the sleeping Slytherin, he dressed and gathered his already packed bags leaving Draco to awake alone. 


	2. New Year and New Changes

Chapter 2

            The new school year brought a new bunch of first years and Harry immediately recognized Ron near the fountain teasing the little kids. He grinned and waltzed up to him. "Hey!"

            Ron turned his head and exclaimed, "Harry!" They embraced quickly and glanced around for their other friend. "I can't wait for Hermione to get here." He shifted his weight from his left leg to right leg and back again while searching for her. 

            Harry chuckled lightly. "Why are you so nervous? It's only 'Mione." More students were arriving every second with their suitcases and pets. He sighed as he wondered what the year would bring. Suddenly, a mop of ungreased blonde hair caught his eye. He watched the Slytherin pass by without giving one glance. He was transfixed on the vision of the now sixteen year old boy. As Draco moved further away, he felt an elbowing in his side. He snapped his head around. "What?" 

            Surprised at the snappy tone of Harry's voice, Ron's jaw dropped. "I just wanted to point out Hermione's here." 

            Harry leaned forward and noticed Hermione standing on the other side of Ron. He blushed lightly at his ignorance. "I'm sorry. Hey 'Mione." He flashed a smile. 

            She smiled back. "Apology accepted." She rested her head on Ron's shoulder until it was time to enter the great hall for Dumbledor's welcome speech. 

            Everyone was engaged in heavy conversation. Ron and Hermione confessed their new relationship that evolved over the summer and Harry told of his adventures, which always received attention. They quieted when Dumbledor presented his speech and began again when it was time to feast. 

            Harry devoured a biscuit as Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

            "Guess what I heard?" She glanced quickly to make sure no one was intently watching and listening. "Malfoy quit the Quidditch team." 

            "What?" Harry swallowed his halfway unchewed food. It hurt as it went down. "Why?"

            Hermione took a sip of her ice-water. "No one knows. He was going to be a great competition for you this year. His skills were rather improving." 

            "I know," he mumbled into his glass. Sneaking a glance at the Slytherin table, Harry spotted Draco picking at his food and moving it around with his fork. Those grey eyes glanced upward and Harry rapidly lowered his head to shove a mouthful of roast beef into his mouth. 

            Before dinner was over, Harry excused himself to the restroom to take a quick leak. Upon entering, he heard gagging and vomiting from the farthest toilet. He closed the door quietly and waited to see who the sick male was. He gasped inwardly as Draco emerged and made his way to the sinks, swaggering, to wash his face and hands. He swallowed nervously. "Are you okay?" he spoke softly. 

            Draco closed his eyes as he splashed cool water on his face. "I'm fine," he coldly responded. 

            "I noticed you weren't eating much." Harry leaned against the door for support. 

            Chuckling evilly, Draco dried his face. "Watching me, Potter?" 

            Harry stumbled on his words. "I meant, I just noticed is all."

            "Get out of my way." Draco neared Harry and stood still, waiting for Harry to allow him to exit. 

            "Why did you quit Quidditch?" The Gryffindor bit his lip for his blurted question. 

            Draco grabbed Harry's left shoulder and shoved him out of the way. "That's none of your business," he spoke and left Harry alone in the restroom. 

            Later that evening in the Gryffindors common room, Harry took a seat next to Hermione as she read an incredibly thick book; light reading she calls it. "I can trust you, right?"

            She flipped a page and looked up at Harry. "Of course. What can I help you with?" 

            Harry sighed and sank into the couch, crossing his arms. "Do you remember the party last year?" 

            A smile crossed her face as she remembered the music, the wine and the dancing with Ron. "Oh yea." She couldn't contain her grin. "Did something happen?" She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

            "I...kind of..." He choked on his words. He felt Hermione rest a hand on his upper arm comfortably. "I had sex with Malfoy." He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to know the expression on her face. 

            "Oh. My. God." She lifted her hand from his arm and opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "Oh. My." 

            "Okay, I got the picture." Harry attempted to sink further into the couch cushions. He blinked back a tear. "I feel so incredibly dirty and shameful. And I encountered him in the restroom and he wasn't happy to see me."

            Hermione allowed the words to sink in her complex brain. "Do you think you raped him? I mean, we were all very drunk."

            Harry sighed and tried to remember but the picture was foggy. "All I remember is that I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy and it was incredible." 

            She raised an eyebrow. "Incredible? And Harry, you both were only fifteen."

            "Don't say it like, 'we were only fifteen' when it occurred three months ago." Harry rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and felt the warm tear droplets trickling down his cheeks. He felt Hermione encircle his body with her arms and he cried into her robe in attempt to release his emotions of shame and confusion. 


	3. Hermione's Clues

 *thank you for the reviews and i've done as some of you have requested 1) the anonymous reviews *had no idea bout the settings lol* 2) i'm uploading a microsoft word form, but the original text is in many small paragraphs, and it somehow put it all into one or two..., someone tell me how to upload it w/o it going into big paragraphs. thanks!!!!!!

Chapter 3

            A month passed quickly as Harry focused on his studies. As he closed his Double Potions textbook, he glanced up and outside his bedroom window. October brought such beautiful landscapes and often new feelings. He glanced at his clock. It was time for Quidditch practice. 

            The chilly wind nipped his exposed neck as he and his broom made their way to the Quidditch field. He instantly spotted his teammates ready to go. He grinned as he neared them. "Sorry I'm late. I was studying."

            The teams best beater flew closer. "It's okay, mate. We would wait for our seeker anytime." He winked at Harry as he flew off to fetch the rest of their materials. 

            Harry watched as his teammates passed around the Quaffle. He sat calmly on his broomstick, deep in thought when a fuzzy feeling erupted in his stomach. "What the...," he spoke aloud to himself. He glanced around from his place in the air and spotted Draco of all people sitting in one of the stands, wrapped up thoroughly in Slytherin attire. The Gryffindor noticed how his teammates were involved in their own practice that it seemed okay to wander off for a while. He flew over to where Draco was seated. 

            Draco watched Harry fly closer and folded his arms across his stomach. He cautiously watched Harry land perfectly in the stands and take a seat beside him. "What now, Potter?"

            "Why are you here?" Harry kept his eyes on his teammates, unwilling to make eye contact with the Slytherin. 

            "Can't I sit alone for my own pleasure?" Draco sneaked a glance at Harry. "I was here before your practice began."

            Harry sighed softly. "Oh." He bit his lip in contemplation. "Well, could I sit with you?" Turning his head, he met Draco's gaze. "My teammates have ignored me, unintentionally of course, and Ron and Hermione are busy if you know what I mean."

            The Slytherin smiled gently. "I know what you mean and I was actually about to leave."

He stood and brushed back a few loose strands of blonde that were tickling his face. "You can walk with me, if you like?" He moved his left hand in circles as he spoke. "I mean, for company's sake." An awkward grin appeared on his face. 

            Harry stood and grabbed his broom. "Sure." He smiled softly and followed Draco down the wooden steps. Soon, they were walking languidly side by side back to the houses. "So?"

            Draco grinned shyly. "So, Potter?" A gust of wind blew his hair. 

            Noticing Draco's hair, Harry smiled inwardly. "You like to say, Potter, don't you?"

            "No," Draco spit. He raised his chin slightly. "I just like to be proper." 

            They walked onward down the sidewalk. Harry slipped his hands into his pant's pockets. "What's wrong with my first name?" He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Draco's smile just before it faded again. 

            "Nothing is wrong with your name, Potter." Draco kicked a pebble that was in his path. 

            Harry thought before responding. "You say my last name as if you hate me."

            Draco gasped lightly causing Harry to look at him as they walked on. "I do not hate you." As they walked onward, he reached his left hand upward to rub his temple. The sunlight seemed to fade just before he passed out on the sidewalk.

            Harry caught Draco just before his head hit the pavement. He laid him down easily and removed his robe to place under Draco's feet. It was a first-aid tip he learned in the muggle world. Sitting next to him, Harry thought of how lucky he was that no one was around to witness the event. He glanced down quickly when he heard a faint groan. 

            Draco opened his eyes warily and his eyes locked with Harry's emerald gaze. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to do that." As he attempted to sit up, Harry placed his hands on his chest to push him down gently. 

            "You should lay down a few minutes longer until you feel you can walk again." 

            Complying, Draco laid down and closed his eyes. The nausea was gone but the weakness was not. He took a deep breath, feeling the tingling from where Harry had touched his chest.

            Harry sat still watching color return to Draco's face. "This is the second time I've seen you ill," he whispered. 

            Draco opened his eyes again and actually sat up this time. He pursed his lips. "I'm in a fragile state right now." He glanced away from Harry's scrutinizing gaze.

            "You have an illness?" Harry asked. The frightened expression on Draco's face was enough of an answer to his question. "That's why you can't play Quidditch.." The sentence faded in a gust of wind. 

            The Slytherin prepared to stand on his own but Harry insisted on aiding. "Thank you." The two of them finally reached the houses and began to part when Harry turned around and enveloped Draco with his arms. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered into his ear. 

            At dinner several days later, Harry ignored the food sitting on the table. He felt Hermione scoot closer and lean towards him. 

            "Harry, why aren't you eating?" 

            Harry sighed and glanced up to see Draco on another non-eating night. He noticed Hermione waiting for an answer. "I'm concerned for Draco."

            Ron took a bite out of his chicken and spoke with his mouth full. "Did I hear Malfoy's name?"

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, and Ron, don't speak with your mouth full," she scolded. She watched Ron get back to his feasting. "Why, Harry?"

            "He has an illness. That's all I know." He lowered his head to inhibit any eye contact with anyone. 

            She took a sip of her water. "Any symptoms?" Naturally, she was interested. 

            Harry thought quickly. "He passed out a few days ago as we walked back from the Quidditch field, um.." he scratched his head and looked up to see Draco gone from the Slytherin table. Sighing, he recalled more symptoms. "He eats more some days and very little on others and I caught him vomiting last month in the restroom."

            "So," Hermione repeated back to Harry, "vomiting, fainting, and altering eating habits. Sounds like a trip to Madam Pomfrey." 

            The following day, Hermione approached Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. "Madam, I have a question for you?"

            Madam Pomfrey smiled at Hermione as she changed the sheets on one of the beds. "I'll do my best to answer." 

            "I have a friend who isn't feeling well but has a great fear of medical treatment." 

            "I see." Madam Pomfrey began to change the sheets on the adjacent bed. "What are the symptoms?"

            Hermione recalled quickly those Harry had told her. "Fatigue with occasional fainting, vomiting, altering eating habits." 

            Madam Pomfrey chuckled lightly. "Sounds like your friend is pregnant, my dear." She fluffed the pillow lightly and looked at Hermione's shocked expression. "Or it is simply a stomach virus I could heal quickly if your friend finds the courage to come." 

            "Thank you, Madam." Hermione left the hospital wing boggled. "Pregnant," she repeated to herself. "Is that possible?" 


	4. Sweet Cuddling

Chapter 4

            Two weeks later after Double Potions, Harry accidentally bumped into Draco as they exited. He instantly felt horrible for the action and apologized. "I'm so sorry."

            Draco stopped his movement as so did Harry. As soon as the other students passed, Draco began walking again with Harry at his side. He smiled softly. "It's okay, Potter." Suddenly, his textbook slipped between his arm and his torso, crashing to the floor. He bent over and a groan escaped his lips as he retrieved the book. As he stood back up, he noticed Harry's concerned gaze behind those round lenses. "I'm fine." He chuckled to lighten the air but his facial expression showed fear. 

            "Are you scared, Draco? Of this illness?" Harry choked back any more questions. He would not let his inquisitive nature push Draco to an edge. 

            "I..." Draco paused, not sure of how to answer the question. He closed his eyes to hide the tears threatening to fall. He felt Harry grasp his free hand. Bowing his head, he spoke softly, his voice cracking with fear, disgust, and shame. "Yes, Harry, I am." His hand was squeezed lightly. Draco lifted his head and opened his eyes cautiously. "Sometimes, I feel like this is a punishment." He sniffled and sadly pulled his hand from Harry's. "Hey," he softly questioned, "let's not talk about it anymore?" He pleaded to Harry with his moist eyes.

            Harry smiled naturally. "Alright." He began to walk with Draco once again. "There's a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Quidditch match today. Care to attend?" He glanced over at Draco. 

            "I'd love to." He paused quickly and smiled to himself. "Harry." 

            As Draco neared the Quidditch field, he automatically noticed Harry standing below one of the stands, hands in pockets and his scarf beating him in the face.

            Harry tried not to stare as the blonde Slytherin walked towards him, him of all people. He awkwardly smiled when Draco stood before him. 

            "What's wrong, Harry?" He chuckled lightly as the Gryffindor's face turned a light shade of red. 

            "Oh, nothing." He diverted his glare momentarily. The Slytherin was appearing more radiant than he had been. Perhaps, he was feeling healthier. He heard the announcer welcome everyone to the match. "There's a stand on the opposite side. It only has about five Hufflepuff first years. They won't recognize either one of us," he looked at Draco, "hopefully." 

            "Yes, let's hope." 

            Harry allowed Draco to climb the steps first and when they reached the top, the first year's didn't take any notice to their presence. "I was right." Harry leaned down and whispered in Draco's right ear as they stood, watching the beginning of the game. 

            Draco nodded in agreement. "I have to admit that you chose a great spot. I've never been on this side of the field before."

            "Really?" Harry questioned, slightly amused at that fact.

            Draco affirmed. "Really." He shivered slightly as a gust of wind nipped at him.

            Harry immediately noticed the shivering Slytherin and moved to stand behind him, wrapping his arms warmly and protectively around the boy.

            Draco froze in the embrace and glanced downward to see Harry's hands folded over his stomach. "Um, Harry," he stuttered, "You don't have to do this."

            "But you're cold and I want to." Harry squeezed him lightly. As the game continued, he unconsciously began to move his hands in small circles over Draco's stomach. He paused as he heard Draco take a sudden deep breath. He chuckled lightly. "Have you gained some weight?"

            Releasing his breath, Draco slipped his eyes closed. "Yes," he mumbled.

            "I noticed you've been eating much better. I'm glad. You must be feeling better." Harry smiled against his cheek.

            Draco opened his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I am feeling much better." He felt Harry's hands softly caress him from outside his robe. 

            "Then, do you mind if I do this?" Harry continued his rubbing. 

            Draco sighed contentedly. "No. Please do." He felt his heart melt slightly as Harry and he bonded, more than Harry actually knew.

            "Draco is eating much better." Harry mentioned to his dirty-blonde haired friend. "He's even gained some weight."

            Hermione mumbled under her breath, "of course he is." It was soft enough for Harry not to hear as she turned the next page of the book she was involved with. She couldn't seem to put it down. She glanced over at Harry. The smile on his face, as he sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, was enough proof to show that he was hiding true feelings of happiness or even love. 

            He turned to face her and rubbed at his eyes. "What are you reading?"

            "Nothing," she blurted. Closing the book, she stood and headed towards her room.

            Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to the fire contemplating how to explain his feelings for Draco Malfoy. 

            Meanwhile, Draco laid in his bed on his back wearing a pair of navy boxers and a black t-shirt. He couldn't bear to look at himself anymore without the t-shirt. His thoughts wandered to Potter. He felt slightly aroused as he imagined that night four months ago when the two of them lost something to each other that could never be retrieved. Harry was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen and he had to have him and look where it got him, pregnant with the Boy Who Lived's child! He grimaced at his own thought and glanced at his erect penis within his shorts. Aloud he spoke to it softly, "I will not give you attention. Do you know what you made me do? Look at how I am being punished!" His penis refused to deflate as the image of Harry naked, his skin glazed with sweat, refused to leave him. Biting his lip, he snuck a hand down his torso, completely skipping over any skin of his stomach to grip his dick and stroke it harshly. 


	5. Fainting Ron

Chapter 5

            Weeks passed quickly for everyone except Draco. Everyday was a battle to hide himself from the rest of the world. He was thankful for the cooler weather; it would allow him to always wear his robe without stares. The nippy November air bit his cheeks as he sat on a bench just outside Hogwarts' walls in the early evening. He folded his hands over his stomach and smiled to himself. Never had he thought he'd love this baby as much as he did. Suddenly, he turned his head to see Harry waltz up to him. 

            Harry grinned sheepishly at Draco. "Care to take a walk?" He held his hand out for Draco to grasp but Draco nodded his head horizontally to refuse the offer. 

            "I've been having some feet problems." Draco bowed his head to avoid Harry's concerned look. It was the look he almost always received.            

            Contemplating, Harry stared straight ahead. He momentarily focused on the colorful leaves dancing in circles on the ground. As an idea came to him he looked at Draco questioningly.

            Draco raised his eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" 

            Harry remained silent and snuck glances at Draco's inquisitive gaze. 

            Standing, Draco rested his hands on Harry's waist, prepared to tickle. "What are you thinking, Harry?" He smirked and gripped the Gryffindor's waist tighter. "I'll do it." 

            Softly smiling, Harry admitted his thoughts. "Would you care to come back to the common room with me?" 

            Draco looked back into Harry's hopeful emerald gaze. He pursed his lips. "The Gryffindor common room?"

            "Please? I want to take care of you." Harry leaned forward timidly and placed a long soft kiss on Draco's right cheek. His lips lingered long enough for an exhale of Draco's breath to warm his cheek. As he backed away and looked into Draco's sparkling grey eyes, Harry felt a rush of some emotion go through his spine. He continued to stare until Draco cleared his throat and spoke.

            "I will." 

            As the two teenage boys neared the painting to enter the Gryffindor common room, Harry reached both hands behind him for Draco to grasp. He felt the clammy Slytherin hands and massaged them with his thumbs to comfort. Harry began to walk forward with Draco behind him. To their luck, no one was around. He heard Draco's relieved sigh behind him. 

            Draco released Harry's hands as Harry turned to face him. He smiled and looked around.

"Not bad. I've heard Hufflepuff's is appalling." He smirked until he noticed how serious Harry's expression was. 

            "You're cheeks are still red. You should come sit by the fire." Harry lightly rubbed the rosy cheeks that stood out against that pale skin. 

            "If you insist." Draco followed Harry to the couch and slowly sat down. The fire was roaring and beautiful. He continued to intently watch the flames dance as Harry intertwined their hands. 

            Upstairs behind the railing, Ron stood gawking at his friend and fiend hand holding in front of the fire. He turned his head at the sound of Hermione creeping over. 

            Hermione stood beside him and raised her hand to place under Ron's chin to close the boy's mouth. "Don't let them know we're watching," she whispered. 

            "But...but...why?" Ron's expression was priceless, so perplexed and innocent. 

            Sighing, Hermione grabbed Ron by the top of his ear and half-dragged him towards her room. As soon as she shut the door, Ron was questioning her again. 

            "What the hell is that all about?" 

            Hermione leaned against the back of the door and crossed her arms. "Promise not to freak?" She watched Ron swiftly nod his head up and down. "Harry believes Draco has an illness and he is concerned for him. Why I'm not sure.."

            "That bugger is tricking Harry into something!"

            "No, he isn't!" Hermione exclaimed. "Draco is pregnant!"

            Ron's jaw dropped again and his eyes blinked rapidly. "How....." His statement faded quickly and he simply pointed towards the common room, blinking.

            Hermione stepped forward and placed her hands on Ron's shoulders. "There is a potion to aid a man in getting pregnant if he is fertilized by another man."

            Ron swallowed hard. "You're saying that they had _sex_?"

            "Yes, now apparently the night of the party the two of them accidently made this potion and Draco drunk it."

            "And they had _sex_?"

            She shook his shoulder's lightly. "For Merlin's sake, yes, they had sex!" Her gaze became concerned as Ron's eyes fluttered and closed as he fainted. 


	6. Sudden Pain

Chapter 6

            Downstairs, Draco turned his head and gazed at Harry. Their eyes met and they both smiled simultaneously. "Thank you."

            Harry leaned forward, braver this time, and kissed Draco's cheek. "No need to thank me for simply caring about you."

            It was impossible for Draco to stop smiling. "You know, my cheeks hurt from smiling so damn much." He noticed a slight twinkle in Harry's eye as a response. Draco licked his lips and contemplated whether to ask a certain question. In a way he truly wanted to know but, in another, the answer could be hurtful. "Harry?" 

            "Harry tilted his head slightly and snuggled closer to Draco. "Yes?" 

            The Slytherin lowered his eyes briefly and looked back up as he spoke. "Do you have any stronger feelings for me other than simply caring for me?" 

            Harry's heart skipped a beat and he broke the beautiful eye contact between them. His chest began to tighten and his head spun. He felt the warmth of Draco's hand on his thigh. He licked his lips and looked back into Draco's eyes. He began to speak but he choked on his words. The hand on his thigh moved slightly back and forth sending a heat throughout his body. 

            Draco sensed the nervousness immediately and it was clarified when sweat droplets appeared on Harry's face. "You don't have to answer."

            "Yes!" Harry exclaimed. 

            "Is that the answer...." 

            Draco was cut off as Harry sprung forward and placed his lips upon Draco's. His right hand moved towards Draco's face to cradle it as he moved his lips progressively faster. His pink tongue probed lightly at Draco's mouth and found entrance into that warm cavern to dance with the other while their lips moved against each other. 

            Involuntarily, Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as they kissed without the taste of wine and vodka. Harry's sweet taste was a delight and he moaned again as Harry pressed closer. But, as Harry pressed even closer, Draco panicked and broke the union hastily. Gasping, he tore himself from Harry altogether, putting the couch and Harry ten feet from him. 

            Harry sat stunned, his lips red from the passionate kiss they shared. "What's wrong?"

            While regaining his breath, Draco placed a hand on his stomach. "I can't do this." He began to back away towards the exit of the room. "I have to go." He caught one more gaze at Harry before he turned and ran the best he could from the Gryffindor house and towards his own. 

            Ron and Hermione stood upstairs behind the railing once again, Hermione with a sorrowful expression and Ron with a green tint to his face. They watched in silence as Harry collapsed upon the cushions distressingly, his face buried in the pillow Draco had been leaning on. They were not surprised when subtle sobs were heard from their friend. 

            Draco ran from the Gryffindor tower as hastily as he could. He gasped with each step, the soles of his feet throbbing, his heart breaking over the action he was forced to do. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and steadily came to a stop when a pain shot through his stomach. He leaned against the cold wall outside the Slytherin common room, his shoulder bruising from the weight it was supporting. Another pain ripped through him. His face wrinkled in pain and he slid down the wall, gripping his stomach. He heard distant footsteps and his mind screamed that it was probably around bedtime now, and here he was in the hallway in pain. He grimaced again. Sweat was trickling down his face and neck and the footsteps came nearer. Attempting to stand, the pain increased and he sank to the floor again. As his eyesight became blurry he noticed Professor Dumbledor stopping and squatting to wipe the sweat from his stinging grey eyes. 

            "Young Malfoy, Can you still hear me?" 

            The voice of the elderly man seemed distant but heard, and Draco nodded. He soon felt his body being swept up into the old man's arms. He cried as he was carried away, mumbling incoherently, but the old man understood him.

            "Don't worry, Draco. You're child will be fine."


	7. Aid and Secrecy

Chapter 7

            Draco barely made out the lights of the hospital wing and the slamming of the door as they entered, his body still aching and being carried by Dumbledor. He faintly heard the soft cry of Madam Pomfrey and her frantic search for her magic medical book. Dumbledor was preparing him to lay in a bed but Draco gripped the professor's robe and cried weakly, desperately calling for help without being put down alone on a bed. Uncurling from a ball seemed like the worst thing in the world at the moment. 

            "This boy needs attention now!" Dumbledor exclaimed while still holding Draco, pulling the robe free to expose a better estimate of the size of his swollen stomach, as the boy laid on the bed, sweating and fevering. 

            Madam Pomfrey located her book and brushed the dust off as she approached the paining boy. She opened the ancient book and spotted the cure immediately. She hollered for her assistant and called out what she needed. She looked over the boy and up at Dumbledor. "Is he bleeding?"

            Dumbledor thought quickly and shook his head. "I don't believe so."

            The assistant ran in with the potion and handed it to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey placed her free hand behind Draco's neck. "We need to get him to sit up and drink this potion."

            As he was being assisted, Draco groaned as the sharp pain continued to rack his body. He shook from the fever and the sheer pain. His teary eyes looked to Dumbledor. "Don't let anything happen," he mumbled as the cup of potion was shoved towards his mouth. He managed a swallow. "Please don't." He managed another swallow and closed his eyes. As his head settled into the plush pillow beneath it, the pain began to fade and he drifted off into a soundless sleep. 

            Madam Pomfrey cleansed the boy's face with a moist towel. "So, this is Ms. Granger's friend."

            Dumbledor cleared his throat. "Yes." He watched the young Slytherin closely as the boy slept, his body healing and the unborn child continuing to live. "How healthy is the child?"

            She headed towards the back room and returned with a special wand. She waited for Dumbledor's nod and she waved it over Draco's stomach. Suddenly, a strong heartbeat filled the room. Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly towards Dumbledor. "The fetus is extremely healthy to be only five months." 

            "I expected a strong child. After all, it is a Malfoy-Potter." Dumbledor smiled heartily at the young boy resting peacefully. 

            The following day, Harry recognized the absence of Draco in Potions. He rested his head in his hand, completely ignoring Snape's monotonous teaching. Harry sighed over and over at the thought of what possibly could have gone wrong last night. Had he been too pushy? It wouldn't have been their first time unless Draco had been too drunk to remember that amazing night. He glanced over at Draco's empty chair once more before class dismissed, his emerald gaze soft with sadness. 

            His venture from the dungeons was solitary. Hermione and Ron stuck close together and hadn't said a word to him at breakfast. He sighed at his loneliness, with his head bowed, eyes watching the slowly passing floor. Suddenly, a person's feet came into view and Harry paused to look up cautiously. 

            Dumbledor looked down at Harry concerned. "Something wrong, Harry?"

            "It's..." Harry bit his tongue, not wanting to reveal such a secret so soon. 

            "I understand, young Potter. He is in the hospital wing, almost fully recovered."

            Harry's eyes widened at the news, his mouth became dry. "What happened?"

            The elderly man placed a hand on his left shoulder. "I will leave it up to him to explain." With that statement said, Dumbledor removed his hand and began to walk away. 

            Harry sprinted towards the hospital wing, his heart pounding furiously in his chest, harder than during any Quidditch match. Bursting through the door, he searched quickly and soon heard a light snickering on a bed further back into the room. He smiled brightly as he saw Draco sitting up in the bed, fully dressed, shoes and all. 

            "Easy there, Harry. You look exhausted." Draco properly closed his robe as Harry neared him. Their eyes met and he instantly noticed worry written on the Gryffindor's face.

            Standing beside Draco's bed, Harry took Draco's hand in his own and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about last night." His emeralds gazed at Draco lovingly, his thumb rubbing Draco's precious skin lightly. 

            "Harry," Draco spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "I still have the illness." He cleared his throat and looked back at Harry as honestly as he could. He only hoped his eyes weren't lying. 

            Harry tried desperately to smile but he failed and he enveloped Draco with his arms. He placed his quivering lips next to Draco's ear. "I love you, Draco. I can admit it, now." 

            Draco shivered involuntarily from the warm breath on his earlobe. He placed his left hand on his stomach and rubbed it, contemplating if this was the time to confess his predicament. He opened his mouth to speak but before the words spilled from his lips, Professor McGonagall burst through the entrance. 

            "Mr. Potter, you are missing my Transfigurations class at this very moment." She tilted her head in disappointment and watched the Gryffindor release Draco and turn to face her.

            "I am very sorry, professor. I will be there in a minute." His apology was accepted and the Professor straightened her head and left the room. He whirled back around and frowned at the idea of leaving Draco's side so soon.

            Draco reached out and held Harry's face with his hands and forced the boy to look in his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm about to return to my house. I am okay, honestly."

            Harry nodded slowly and placed a light kiss on Draco's lips. "Bye, Draco." He quickly left Draco's side to make it to Transfigurations before Professor sent out for him. 

            As Harry closed the door, Draco mumbled as he slipped off the bed, "The baby and I say goodbye." 


	8. Friendly Hermione

Chapter 8

            Draco opened the door and peered out cautiously. At the sight of no one he headed towards the Slytherin house, smiling and rubbing his stomach. It was difficult to not caress the outside of his baby, now that he starting to really show. As he neared the entrance, he noticed a shadow but he continued until he came face to face with the mudblood of mudbloods.

            "I'm glad I caught you." Hermione spoke flatly. 

            Draco growled at her presence. "Aren't you supposed to be in Transfigurations?" He perked his eyebrow at the chance of getting her in trouble.

            She smirked. "Professor sent me on an errand and I was going to linger here just in case you came by." 

            "Congratulations." Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione who crossed her arms across her breasts. "What do you want?"

            Hermione licked her lips. "I know you're pregnant with Harry's child." She grinned as Draco's chin dropped momentarily and closed as soon as he composed his thoughts but he voiced no opinion. Her face became more concerned. "I'm sorry." She stumbled over what to say now as Draco simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How are you handling it?"

            Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "It's difficult." He faltered on his words, the tears threatening to fall and he would be humbling himself to Ms. Granger. But, the tears fell and he felt her arms around him, comforting him in a feminine way that he wished his mother would do. That would never happen as long as he hid his punishment. His tears were soaked up by Hermione's robe as he mumbled and cursed himself for the action that brought this on. "Damn hormones." 

            As she ran a hand over his hair, she tried her best to comfort the Slytherin. "You had no idea what that potion was," she whispered to him. "You obviously have kept the child for a reason." She felt a slight nod against her shoulder. "Why?"

            Draco stifled his sobs and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Harry." The answer flowed freely; he had come to terms with that fact ages ago. 

            Hermione smiled brightly and stepped back to release Draco from her embrace. "And he's in love with you without knowing about this. When are you going to tell him?" She gazed inquisitively at Draco.

            "I don't know." He glanced down at his stomach. He heard Hermione begin to ask a question but pause. He looked back up with a slight grin on his face. "You were saying...?"

            Hermione blushed lightly and fidgeted with her wand in her pocket. She noticed Draco's grin grow brighter and shyly asked Draco, "May I touch it?" 

            After Hermione asked her question, Draco chuckled lightly. He searched her face for sincerity and indeed, she was honest and actually cared. "I don't see why not." He proceeded to unbutton his robe to expose his vest covered stomach. 

            Hermione stepped forward and gently placed her hand on the small swell. She smiled and met Draco's grey gaze. "I can't believe you are actually pregnant." 

            Draco smiled genuinely as Hermione moved her hand to a new position. "I can't believe you're being civil with me." 

            She stepped back and watched as Draco closed his robe. "Why wouldn't I be. You're carrying my best friend's child and you honestly love him. I've seen you two together."

            Blushing, Draco realized that maybe this child was not a punishment but a gift. A gift given to Harry and him to bring them together, whether Harry knew it or not. A smile brighter than any other smile broke out on his face. He looked at Hermione with a new perspective. "I'm sorry for the extreme harsh things I've said to you these past few years."

            "Apology accepted."

            "And I want you to keep this a secret." He begged Hermione with his silver eyes. "Harry would honestly freak if he knew this. We're only sixteen."

            Hermione crossed her arms again in disappointment. "He should know!" 

            Draco's face became stern and he mumbled the Slytherin password. The entrance was revealed. Stepping past Hermione, he whispered, "Don't you dare spill." 

            She raced back to class angry at the fact of Harry's unknowingness of his own child. 

            The evening was peaceful in the Gryffindor common room as Hermione relaxed for once in front of the fire. She was flipping though that book again; this time interested on how the baby is extracted from the male's body. She naturally grimaced at the mental image as Harry entered through the portrait hole. 

            He smiled naturally as he approached his friend and sat on the couch opposite her. "Actually relaxing tonight?" He noticed her feet laying beside her on the couch, her shoes no where in sight. 

            "Yes, I am." She smiled heartily back at him and glanced back down at the sketch in the book. Immediately she diverted her gaze to watch Harry remove his shoes and sink into the crimson cushions. 

            Harry met her gaze and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, quickly glancing at the book and back up at her. She signaled with her own eyebrows that it was none of his business and he chuckled lightly. The flames in the fireplace were always beautiful, aiding in the vision of a couple nights ago with Draco. The happiness in his face faded as he focused his thoughts on Draco. 

            Hermione noticed the subtle worrisome face her friend wore and closed her book happily; the sketches were too graphic for her eyes tonight. "Care to share, Harry?" 

            Glancing up at her, Harry shrugged his shoulders for an easy response but Hermione would never buy it. "This illness Draco has is driving me crazy," he whispered, almost ashamed of how strong his feelings were becoming. She didn't spat a 'Malfoy' comment back at him, which made his eyebrow perk instinctively. "Why aren't you berating me for my concern?"

            She thought quickly before responding. Naturally, she would be making Harry's ears bleed with shouted comments and angry accusations. But after realizing Draco's true condition and actually placing her hand on his stomach, not directly, it was enough to prove that Draco was reciprocating the feelings Harry was hiding from everyone else. "I know about his condition. I feel concern for him as well because he is a classmate who has something he could not control. It would be malice of me to feel absolutely nothing for him." 

            Harry's face illuminated lightly at the sheer fact of Hermione's tenderness toward a bitter enemy. He simply smiled toward her and sunk further into the cushions. Draco infiltrated his thoughts as he lounged near the warmth of the fire. 


	9. Blurting and Magic Awry

Chapter 9

            December rang in beautifully, blanketing the grounds with a heavenly coat early. The students were excited as Christmas neared and a break from Hogwarts crept upon them. Harry and Draco had spent a fair amount of time beside each other at certain Quidditch games, hand-holding only to Draco's request which saddened Harry slightly but to be with Draco at all enlightened his soul enough to keep him extremely worry-free. Hermione continued to be supportive in Ron's absence. Ron simply desperately attempted to block the images from his head but when he caught Harry and Malfoy gazing at one another briefly in class or at meals, his stomach churned and he would need Hermione to drive those pictures away. 

            Harry began to watch Draco more as the days passed by. The Slytherin was always the first to class and the last to leave. His meals became slightly larger and he wasn't positive or not as to whether Draco was gaining more weight. These little things were all Harry had since contact with Draco was limited and Draco would simply refuse sorrowfully to meet with him alone at nights. The illness was the cause for everything and the blame for everything. As Christmas became closer, the sheer mention of the 'illness' angered him. To ask Draco the name of the illness and it's causes was a deadend. Draco seemed to be unknowledgeable about the illness in his own body. How could he not know anything about it?

            Two days before students left for the holiday's, Harry lingered outside Snape's classroom in the shadows to emerge when Draco finally exited that horrid place. It took four minutes for Draco to begin to gather his materials. Before the boy could stand, Harry noticed Snape stepping closer to Draco's side. Harry listened intently to the whispers, easily deciphering their secret conversation. 

            Snape set his left hand upon Draco's shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

            Draco held his books close to his chest and stared at his feet. "As well as I can, sir." The answer didn't phase Snape's cold glare as he removed his hand and began walking back towards his desk, his robe sweeping the floor behind him. 

            With his back turned to the boy, Snape clasped his hands and pursed his lips. "Dumbledore is excited, I can't say the same."

            "I know, sir." Draco stood from his desk and headed for the door lazily. 

            Snape's cold toned sentences continued. "Your father and mother gave permission for you to stay here for the holidays thanks to our little white lie." 

            The blonde Slytherin paused at the door, only feet from Harry's position and turned towards the Potions teacher. "Thank you," he murmured graciously.  He was shooed away with a quick wave of Snape's hand and was instantly grabbed by Harry outside the door. Fear struck him and if the dungeons weren't so dark, his eyes would have admitted the true emotion coursing through his body. 

            "We need to talk." Harry sternly murmured into Draco's ear as he clutched the boy's upper arms.

            Draco carefully kept their bodies from touching and nodded against the side of Harry's face. Chills raced through his spine, combined chills of love, fear, anticipation, and uncertainty, but he kept his voice strong as a Malfoy must do. "On Christmas in the Gryffindor common room, I'll tell you everything." He broke away from Harry's grasp forcefully and quickly exited the dungeons, nausea overwhelming his senses.    

            "Honestly, Harry, you're going to groove a trench in the floor." Hermione descended the stairs in the common room, her eyes set on her friend pacing back and forth, one hand in a fist, the other entangled in his already ruffled auburn mass atop his head. 

            "I'm losing my mind, Hermione!" Harry paused in his tracks. He pulled his hand from his hair, wiggling his fingers to discard the hairs he pulled from his confused head. 

            She stepped up to the trembling boy and grabbed his hands to comfort him. It was another motion she used often to comfort her friends and others. It became tiresome sometimes, putting out energy towards others in an emotional hole. Rubbing his hands lightly seemed to calm him physically but she knew his heart and mind were twisting in directions they never meant to go. "Is it Draco?"

            "Yes!" Harry continued to shake slightly and as he began again, he became excited and his words meshed together. "I keep watching Draco and he's changing. Changing in ways I don't want to think about and I keep thinking about him. I can't stop myself from repeating to myself that I love him. I love that damn boy and he's got some illness and I caught him talking to Snape...."

            "Stop!" Hermione rudely interrupted and squeezed her friend's hands. "Just stop."

            Harry glared back at her with a tear nearing the corner of his eye. He blinked and he watched Hermione's pupils as they followed the tear trickling down his flushed cheek. Quickly, the tear was eradicated with the back of his hand. "I can't stop," he murmured. "I can't stop until he tells me on Christmas."

            Her eyes widened and her fingers wrapped unconsciously around his slender digits. "He's going to tell you?"

            He raised and eyebrow and pulled his hands roughly from her grip. "Of course, why?" His voice raised a decibel as he examined Hermione's face. Her lips were slightly open forming an 'O', her pupils large and her breath rate increasing. "Do you know?" he angrily solicited. 

            She placed her left foot behind her, soon her right foot followed as she backed away slowly from the fuming Harry. "Yes, I do. How can you not?" Her voice was small but sound as she noticed Harry's nostrils flare. "Are you that naive?" She gained strength at the thought of how thick-headed the Boy-Who-Lived could be. Everyone's hero failed to notice the most obvious detail in the object of his infatuation, compassion and love. 

            Harry stalked closer to her, his eyes wild, flaring emerald in all directions as he desperately kept himself from tipping over an edge and lashing out at Hermione for no proper reason. "Naive about what?"

            "Harry! Have you not wrapped your arms around him lately? Or seen him without his robe completely closed or even standing up!"

            "He doesn't allow me to touch him!" Harry snarled. 

            "He's six months pregnant with your child!" Hermione screamed it with all she had, her vocal chords instantly sore from her outburst, her heart paining from the promise she broke to Draco. And her heart pained more to see Harry's face turn crimson and with no wand in his hand, she squealed the moment he opened his mouth to holler, "I will not believe Draco is pregnant with my child!" 

            His magic spread around the room in a violent rage, the candles exploding in a waxy fiery rage, the fireplace burning out of control, and the furniture levitated to crash to the hardwood floor creating a roar that thundered throughout the house. 


	10. Dumbledore comforts

Chapter 10

            Dumbledore straightened up in his chair suddenly, blinking the sleepiness from his eyes. His quill container had turned over and he proceeded to turn it upright as he wondered what had caused the shock to rumble through the building. As he pulled his arm back from the corner of his desk, the sleeve of his robe knocked his glass of pumpkin juice over. "Oh dammit," the Headmaster grumbled. Before he could pull his wand from his robe, Professor McGonagall entered his office sternly, unconcerned that she might be interrupting something important. 

            "Sir, Harry Potter's magic has gone haywire in the Gryffindor common room." She tilted her head and clasped her clammy hands, her eyes portraying pure worry.

            The Headmaster calmly gazed at her and stepped from behind his desk. "Who was with him by chance?"

            She thought quickly and raised an eyebrow. "Only Ms. Granger." 

            Dumbledore proceeded to exit his office and the two of them shuffled rapidly towards the Gryffindor house, McGonagall one step behind him. "I will need to speak with her immediately."

            "But, Sir," she interrupted, "She is no where to be found." She heard the Headmaster grumble but speak nothing as they neared the painting. 

            Hermione stood silent outside the Slytherin common room, anxiously waiting for anyone to exit. She was armed and ready with her wand to force whoever she encountered first to allow her entrance to the Slytherin dorms. To her luck, a short Slytherin imbecile emerged and she lunged at him, her free arm winding around his neck, the other pointing her wand at the frightened boy's neck. 

            "Allow me entrance to the common room or I'll zap your head right off your neck," Hermione spoke slowly and clearly to the trembling henchman. 

            "Okay, just don't hurt me," Crabbe mumbled and spoke the Slytherin password. He quickly wiggled out of Hermione's grip, leaving sweat marks on her sleeve.

            Glancing at the sweat marks, Hermione sighed, sickened and proceeded to enter the Slytherin common room cautiously. Rapidly, she tip-toed through the room and up the staircase. She paused outside the fifth year boys room. Wand pointed at the lock, she whispered, "Alohomora." As she entered the room, she was startled to find Draco sitting in bed, reading.

            Rolling his eyes, he pulled back his covers and stepped out of bed. He pulled his long gray sweater down over his stomach and ran a hand calmly through his tousled blonde hair. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

            "Not when I have a wand," she responded sternly. She immediately remembered why she was in the Slytherin house to begin with and her voice level dropped. Her head bowed as she felt Draco move closer. "I broke our agreement."

            "You what!" he howled, his eyebrows almost meeting in anger. "Did I hear you right?"

            Hermione lifted her head solemnly, her long hair barely concealing her sorrowful brown eyes. "Yes." 

            Draco gasped and growled, infuriated that the one he trusted told his secret before he could. As his heart rate quickened, he grabbed his stomach as a sharp pain ripped through him. "Oh, shit," he grumbled as he sat on the edge of his bed, it squeaking under his weight.  

            "I am utterly sorry." She gave him a saddened glance before he laid backwards on the bed. "I can tell you need to remain unstressed." 

            "Obviously," he mumbled. He caught Hermione glaring at his stomach and he cleared his throat. She met his gray gaze quickly. "Do I look that bizarre?" 

            She smiled softly at the sensitive Slytherin. "No. It's just an incredible thing you're doing."

            "I know." Draco rolled his eyes even though a radiant smile appeared on his face. "How did Harry take the news?" He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and the smile faded as Hermione nodded horizontally. 

            "I'll just mention the fact that the common room has been declared a temporary disaster zone due to uncontrolled magic." She frowned along with Draco and sat beside him as he fought back his tears of dejection. 

            Dumbledore sat quietly and professionally in a now upright chair as Harry sobbed continually into his sleeve, knees drawn up to his heaving chest on the hardwood floor. "Now, now, Harry," the Headmaster spoke soothingly. The boy's sobs gradually lessened to sporadic tears, making it possible for Harry to raise his head and attempt conversation.

            "I apologize for my actions." Harry sniffled and sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him. He observed how the common room had been set back to it's original nature, minus a few candles. 

            The headmaster nodded his head slowly and briefly, scratching his chin. "I completely understand. It's not everyday a young boy hears news of fathering a child."

            "I never meant for him to become pregnant." Harry stated, making eye contact with the elderly man. 

            "Of course, you didn't." He smiled softly towards Harry. "But, imagine what you have created. There is a witch or wizard growing inside Draco powerful enough to defeat three Voldemorts by the time it reaches your age."

            Harry's mouth hung open, agape, at the fact Dumbledore informed him with. 

            "Now, I hope you will be responsible for your actions and care for young Malfoy," he firmly noted. "The child may be incredibly strong, but Draco's body is not. He needs extra care." With a wink, the Headmaster stood and left the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry to take all the information in. 

            Draco chuckled lightly again as he watched the disgusted look on Hermione's face. He rolled onto his side, wiping a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye. "And that's it? That totally repulses you?"

            "Well, yes." She glanced at him truthfully proving that the drawing in the book and the sheer thought of the procedure being performed made her queasy. She took a deep breath as the Slytherin continued to chuckle. Hermione appeared to inflate as he chuckled. "Honestly, it makes me nauseous."

            The blonde boy placed a hand instinctively on his sweater covered stomach and smirked towards her. "Seems very simple to me." As he looked down at his stomach, his grey eyes twinkled as he spoke. "How about you, baby? Seems rather simple doesn't it?" He glanced back up at Hermione casually sitting in the wooden chair beside his bed. He noticed the tint of her face becoming a greenish shade. "You said it yourself. All that needs to be done is an incision in my stomach and the baby is extracted through it."

            She raised a slightly shaky hand to place over her mouth as she tasted the ham and cheese sandwich from lunch in the back of her throat. "That's enough. I told you, now don't continue to produce images."

            "But you told my secret?" His famous smirk crossed his face. "Why can't I make you lose your meals?" He watched her stand, unsteadily and straighten her khaki skirt. As she neared his door, he couldn't contain the words that spilled from his lips. "Imagine all that goo and blood excreting from the cut in my abdomen after..." His sentence faded at the sound of her heals clicking madly down the stairs. He chuckled again to himself and laid properly in his bed for a nap. 


	11. Christmas Day

I want to thank ALL of you wonderful people for reading and reviewing my fic. It is a relief to know I am creating something that you enjoy. By the way, I was slightly amused to see that some of you have recognized a similar fic and mentioned that it resembled mine. *chuckles* let's hope, that person has good intentions and a great imaginative brain like mine. J

Chapter 11

            Hermione descended the common room stairs stealthily, trying her best not to startle the young Gryffindor asleep on the couch, his new bed it seemed. His real bed hadn't been slept in for two days. Setting her suitcase down carefully, she tip-toed towards Harry and smiled at the natural aura he emitted. She smoothed down his disheveled hair and tucked the red and gold blanket he slept under around his slim shoulders. From her skirt pocket, she pulled a small folded up note and placed it beside his glasses on the adjacent table. She slipped unnoticed from the common room to go home for the holidays. 

            Several hours later, the fire had died down leaving Harry shivering. He opened his eyes seeing only blurriness and rubbed them lightly with his index finger, scraping sleepiness from the corners. He almost blindly reached out behind him, over his head and felt along the slick surface of the table for his glasses. He succeeded and felt the light brush of paper on his skin. As he placed his glasses on his face, he turned on his stomach and lifted the neatly folded paper. Instantly, he knew no one other than Hermione would have left him a note in such a feminine shape. Smiling, he unfolded it. 

_Harry, _

_                        I hope you are not angry with me. I hope you are not angry at Draco. I hope, more than anything, that you are not angry at yourself for Draco's condition, but I believe you listened intently to Dumbledore and are contemplating how to approach Draco. Don't worry. He's keeping his word and will be slipping by the common room on Christmas Day. Happy Christmas, Harry._

_                                                                                                            Love, _

_                                                                                                                        Hermione_

            Harry pondered for moments about the words in Hermione's note, as he twirled it between his nimble fingers. Obviously, she knew every detail of the affair and had been conversing with Dumbledore. It wasn't a surprise, but the idea of her civilly conversing with Draco was a surprise, and he wondered if there was a hidden truce or even friendship within these words. He twirled the note once more before attempting to fold it back to the way it had been, but failed and simply stuffed it into his jade and navy plaid pajama pants. 

            As he stepped into the steamy shower, he pondered if Ron had any acknowledgment of the situation. Perhaps, Hermione had filled her boyfriend in for him, since Harry had not allowed his brain to register the obvious symptoms of Draco's "illness" which wasn't an illness at all, but a joyous occasion. The young Gryffindor lathered his head with his favorite vanilla scented shampoo as he closed his eyes against the soap creeping down over his smiling face. The Boy-Who-Lived would have the opportunity his father had never had; to raise and watch his child mature; to teach him or her how to read and play Quidditch; to tell which jellybeans to pick from a box of Bertie Bott's Every flavor beans; to simply be a father. He placed his head under the jet of warm water and pondered how Draco was truly handling the pregnancy. The Slytherin had professed to Snape that he was handling it well, but was he really. Dumbledore had told him that Draco's body may not be able to fully handle the baby, but really, was any man's body totally able to support a growing child? As he shut off the water, Harry realized this was the chance of a lifetime. He would become that father and lover every man desired to be. 

            Christmas day arrived finally and Harry stood in front of trunk, desperately searching for the perfect attire to wear for when Draco visited him today. He held up his new olive button-up, long-sleeve, collar shirt Hermione had given him for Christmas. After much consideration, Harry chose that shirt and a pair of coal black slacks he recently purchased for himself at a little clothing shop in Hogsmeade. After running a slightly trembling hand through his naturally ruffled hair, he stepped in front of his mirror. He looked himself up and down, noticing how the shirt hugged his masculine curves and the pants enhanced the size of his bottom. Blushing, Harry closed his eyes and giggled to himself over primping and actually using an ordinary mirror for a simple event such as this. Suddenly, he heard someone entering the common room. 

            Draco entered cautiously, his silver eyes scanning the room. He took in the beauty of the poorly decorated tree littered with wrapping underneath. The site reminded him of a muggle television show where these kids decorate a pitiable little tree with love and make it beautiful. Why would Gryffindors do anything else? He held his robe closed, concealing his grey long-sleeve shirt with ruffles on the end of the sleeves that fell over his small hands stunningly. He flipped the stray blonde hairs from his face and swallowed hard as his eyes settled on Harry overlooking him from behind the railing. 

            The sheer sight of Draco was amazingly beautiful, and as he descended the stairs carefully, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, snuffed his nose, anything to help the following conversation easier. 

            "I told you I would be here," the Slytherin spoke softly, barely meeting Harry's emerald gaze. He felt his pale cheeks redden as Harry stepped closer, hesitantly, but did nonetheless. 

            Swallowing again, Harry mentally kicked himself as he ever so slowly, wrapped his trembling arms around the other boy and pulled him close. Instinctively, he placed his dry cracked lips next to Draco's ear and whispered, "I never doubted you." 

            Draco shivered under Harry's touch and felt Harry's weight slightly on his stomach. He knew Harry could feel it and took a deep breath. He was rewarded with a firm hug that lasted minutes. 

            As they separated, Harry took one of Draco's soft hands in his own and marveled at how a male could have such gentle and beautiful hands. He looked over Draco's figure and couldn't contain his inquisitive nature. "Can I....?" Harry paused and looked apprehensively at Draco.

            "Touch it?" Draco felt relieved and powerful again as he sensed the Gryffindor's nervousness. 

            "No, just look, first. One thing at a time," Harry spoke softly and smiled genuinely as Draco nodded and opened his robe. "Wow," he breathed.

            Draco grinned and placed his free hand on the bottom of his shirt. "Want me to lift my shirt for you, too?" 

            Harry nodded vertically and was stunned as he took in the sight of Draco's naked stomach, the skin stretched due to the fetus growing inside him, still pale and giving off the image of purity and fragility, most definitely fragility. "Now, can I....touch it?"

            "Of course." Draco pulled Harry's hand, still entwined with his own, and placed it on his stomach, taking in a deep breath at the initial shock from the coldness of his hand hitting his skin but soon, he felt a lovely warmth travel through him and he sighed pleasingly. 

            "Do you know what the sex of it is yet?" Harry repositioned his hand, his palm flat against the tight skin, just to the left of Draco's navel. 

            Draco continued to smile and glanced down at the sight of Harry's hand on his stomach. "No. I want it to be a surprise. Is that all right with you?"

            "Of course." Harry grinned back at him softly, pulled his hand away from Draco, and met Draco's gaze with worrisome eyes. "Dumbledore enlightened me on your condition."

            Narrowing his eyes, Draco looked back at Harry oddly. "I thought Hermione told you."

            "She did. Dumbledore told me that your body may not be strong enough for the child."

            Instantly, Draco realized what Harry was saying. He had noticed that becoming stressed easily put the child in harm, such as that night when he almost had the miscarriage. Draco bit his bottom lip lightly. "That's true."

            Harry took the pleasure of pulling Draco's shirt down for him and leaned closer. With their lips lightly brushing against each other, Harry whispered, "I'm going to care for you." As he completed his statement, he pressed his small lips against the Slytherin's and immediately found entry for his tongue. Carefully, he brought their bodies closer and entangled a hand in Draco's golden locks as their lips crushed and moved together; the perfect display of love and affection. 

            As they slowly broke for air, Draco licked his lips, absorbing more of Harry's sweet taste. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

            Harry smiled back sweetly. "Happy Christmas, Draco, and thank you for the gift." 


	12. Lucius Visits

*more thanks to all who review* J

Chapter 12

            The loving duo walked hand-in-hand from the Gryffindor common room towards the Great Hall for brunch. At the entranceway, they each took a deep relaxing breath and proudly locked lips under the mistletoe for all of the teachers and a couple of Ravenclaws studying over the holidays to view. They entered quietly to simply get their meals and sit next to one another at the Slytherin table to enjoy their meals. 

            Dumbledore sat still, observing the young couple eat brunch, converse and laugh with one another, completely forgetting that they are members of two different houses and that trouble may lie in the future. As he took a sip of pumpkin juice, the Headmaster recognized Severus swiftly moving toward his chair out of the corner of his right eye. 

            Snape leaned down to whisper in Dumbledore's ear. "His father has left Malfoy Manor and will be arriving soon. There was nothing I could do or say to stop him." 

            "Very well, Severus," he spoke solemnly, fearful for the boy and the child's life. He stood uncomfortably to beckon Draco. "Young Malfoy?" He observed Draco squeeze Harry's shoulder as he left the table and greeted him. 

            "Yes, sir?" 

            Dumbledore cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a soft, yet strict tone. "I have the unfortunate duty of informing you that your father is coming. He's on his way now."

            Draco froze in his position before Dumbledore, a sweat breaking out on his forehead which he wiped away with the ruffles at the end of his sleeves. "Oh Shit," he panted as his breath rate quickened to an alarming speed. 

            "Young Malfoy, please remain as calm as you can. Stress does not agree with your condition, and 'shit' could be one of the appropriate words for the situation."

            The Slytherin looked up to the Headmaster with dreadful and anxious gray eyes. "Shit," he groaned again as he felt Harry come up behind him to envelop him in a comforting embrace.

            "Mr. Potter will be there with you to protect you. I will not be far behind if I am needed." Dumbledore winked at Harry with hopefulness and took his seat once again. 

            An hour later, the young lovers sought the safety of Dumbledore's office and remained there until the arrival of Lucius Malfoy. Draco took the pleasure of investigating Dumbledore's candy stash and snuck a few chocolate covered raisons in a way of calming himself. Harry on the other hand, was sitting perfectly erect and still in a wooden chair, his fingernails embedding themselves into the arm rests. He jumped and abruptly snapped his head around when Professor McGonagall poked her head into the silent room. 

            "Mr. Malfoy, your father has arrived." Her eyes darted back and forth between the two. She held the door open for them.

            Harry yanked his fingernails from the wood and grasped Draco's hand comfortingly and fearfully as they descended the stairs together, Professor McGonagall two steps behind them. 

            As the trio neared the front of the school, a blustery breeze whipped past them. Draco shivered, used his free hand to wrap his green and silver scarf tighter around his neck, and walked onward, sneaking glances at his love steadily striding along beside him. 

            Lucius Malfoy stood with his cane just outside the school's walls, His long silver hair heavy with gel yet still blowing slightly in the wind. He cleared his throat and tapped the cold ground with his cane, contemplating how to approach his son with the news. Should he be harsh as usual or actually show pride at the fact his son has been chosen so early for this wonderful honor. He caught sight of his son approaching, the Professor on his tail, but he was holding hands with a familiar auburn child. Lucius sneered at the approaching couple. 

            "Lucius?" Draco spoke coldly and briskly. His face appeared like stone but his hand was telling something else as it perspired making his hand slip in Harry's as he squeezed it. 

            "You may address me as Father today, son." Lucius couldn't help but scowl more at the Boy-Who-Lived at his son's side, their hands joined proficiently. "Please, join me away from your company for a moment." It was not a request, but a statement. He turned his back and began to walk a distance from the others, knowing that Draco would follow.

            "I'll be just a minute, love." Draco slipped his moist hand from Harry's and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Harry's chapped lips. He didn't wait for Harry's response, and progressively made his to his father's side, leaving four feet in between them. 

            The elder Malfoy looked over his son and noticed the bulge of the boy's stomach. "Narcissa was correct. You are pregnant with that boy's child."             

            Draco swallowed hard and cleared his dry throat. "Yes, sir."

            "Wonderful," Lucius exclaimed, a wicked grin crossing his face. "That child will be a wonderful asset to us when it matures."

            The younger Malfoy could only place a hand over his stomach and glare at his father questioningly. "Why?"

            "Why Draco, this child will be stronger than you or Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord needs this power you are carrying. Imagine what it could for us!"

            Draco glared evilly and backed away from his father slowly and as politely as possible. "This child is mine."

            "Of course, and you are a Malfoy!" Lucius stepped forward. 

            "That doesn't matter!" Draco hollered at his father. He caught a glimpse of Harry being restrained by Professor McGonagall, her strong bony fingers holding tightly onto his shoulders. 

            "The Dark Lord needs it!" Lucius stepped forward again, nearing Draco who had stopped dead in his tracks, tears hiding behind his frustrated grey eyes. 

            "It is mine and Harry's alone," he screamed. The wind snatched it away, Harry unable to hear it, but his father did. 

            Mr. Malfoy released his cane and rapidly removed the glove from his right hand. He took no leisure in contemplating his action. The palm of right hand met roughly against his son's cheek, leaving a burning red mark for the world to see. "I'm surprised you haven't lost that child by now." Hastily, he put his glove back on and signaled his driver. He glared down at his son, uninvited drops of water drifting down his candy cane cheek. He pulled a dirty tissue from his jacket pocket and allowed it to drift to the ground. He marched away, angry at his son, and hopped into his carriage to be taken home. 

            Draco collapsed to the ground and raised a timid hand to his cheek. "I almost did, father," he mumbled in his chest. Seconds later, Harry was cradling his frame as the wind blew on around them.


	13. Mother's acceptance

Chapter 13

            That evening the two young boys lay beside each other on Draco's bed. Soft moonlight filtered into the room creating a romantic atmosphere but Harry's gentle occasional snores and gurgling noises from his sleep caused Draco to smirk and roll his eyes. "Romantic my arse," he mumbled lightly to himself. Cautiously, Draco pulled the emerald blanket over Harry's body and unable to resist placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, part of his lips grazing the lightning bolt scar. 

            The Slytherin sat up in bed, an incredibly fluffy pillow propping him up and dressed in  classy, navy, silk pajama shirt and pants. Sighing, he recalled the day's events and reached for his quill and parchment. 

            _Mother,_

_                        In a way, I am relieved to know that I was not the one to break the news of my pregnancy to father. Thank you. And yet, in a way, I was hoping that he wouldn't have to know at all. Perhaps, he has already broken the news to you of the slap upon my face and my refusal of giving my child over to Voldemort. We both know which side I am on. _

_                        I am so proud to be carrying this child. Not only is it mine but Harry's, the boy I love more than anything else. I am still trying to keep myself from finding out what the sex of it is and it is damn difficult to do to. I hope you will be a proud grandmother in March when it arrives; the perfect time for a new life. I love you, always._

_                                                                                                Your son,_

_                                                                                                            Draco_

            Draco rolled up the letter neatly and placed it on his beside table to be sent out in the morning. Quietly as possible, he laid the pillow horizontally and settled under the warm blankets. After one last glance at Harry's peaceful appearance, Draco snuggled closer and finally rested his eyes and mind for the night. 

            It was the day before New Years and the wind had died down a bit enabling Harry a pleasant walk beyond the school's walls as Draco rested serenely in the Slytherin dorm. The young Gryffindor journeyed around the Quidditch field, hands in pockets, robe billowing behind him, halfway off his slender shoulders. He thought of Draco more than anything as he strolled along; worrying about the safety of his child and his love as Draco was about to enter his third trimester of his pregnancy. Harry had done a fair amount of research in the library and learned more than he ever thought he would to know. Draco had explained to him the "birthing" process and that seemed rather simple. The doctors in the magic world would have no problem cutting him open and sealing him back up. The only complication would be keeping Draco's stress level at a minimum and maybe below the minimum to ensure the child survives. 

            As Harry was returning to the school, he noticed Hagrid returning to his hut and sprinted over to make conversation about his predicament. "Hagrid!" he exclaimed, slightly out of breath. 

            "Ey, Harry," the half-giant exclaimed happily. "Good to see yeh. Anything new going on?"

            "Actually," Harry began and bit his tongue. This would be the first time he would be speaking it aloud to someone who didn't know. He stared back at Hagrid making it obvious to any onlooker that he was having problems spitting out what he wanted to say.

            Hagrid chuckled heartily and stepped towards the boy. "Mrs. Norris got yer tongue?"

            "No." Harry chuckled himself, a small smile cracking on his nervous face. "See, something happened between an old enemy and me that has now brought us close together, a lot closer."

            Scratching his chin, Hagrid hummed. "Malfoy and yer, you say?"

            Harry's face reddened slightly at the sheer mention of his lover's name. "Yes."

            "You and the little git, ay?" 

            "But he's not a git anymore!" Harry exclaimed promptly. "He's pregnant with my child."

            Hagrid glared back blankly, shocked by the joyous yet anomalous news. He blinked a dozen times in a row before it registered and he clasped his hands together. "Congratulations, Harry! Blimey, you're gonna be a father." He stepped forward and enveloped the boy in a hug, even though the information still rolled around in his big head, unsettling. 

            Harry pulled out of the hug and looked up to his large friend. "Thank you, Hagrid."

            "Don't mention it." Hagrid turned to enter his hut. "Bout time for me to make myself some dinner." 

            "Alright," Harry responded, pulling his robe closer as dusk began to fall and headed back towards the school.

            Harry planned on entering the room quietly, to slip into bed and wrap his arms around his love, inhaling the scent of Draco, and placing his hand protectively over the boy's stomach but was greeted with Draco wide awake, sitting at the mahogany desk near his bed. 

            "Hey, Harry," Draco greeted pleasantly. He was greeted with a delightful smile and a soft kiss upon the top of his head. He soon felt Harry's strong hands massaging his neck and shoulders. "Mother replied to my letter."

            The Gryffindor leaned down to rest his chin on Draco's left shoulder. "And what did she say?"

            Draco glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye and smirked nicely. "She is tremendously happy for us."

            "Tremendously?"

            "That's what I said, did I not?" Draco rolled his eyes playfully and felt a playful swat on his upper arm. 

            Harry simply smiled, took Draco's head in his hands and tilted the other boy's head to join their lips in a passionate kiss. After several minutes passed, Harry slowly pulled away, licking his lips. "I want to ask you a small question."

            Draco turned slightly, his shoulder supporting his weight against the back of the chair. "A small question?"

            "Yeah." Harry took hold of Draco's hands and squatted in front of him.  He was eye-level with Draco's stomach and found it difficult to suppress the incredibly goofy grin threatening to form when he wanted to approach Draco with this question in a serious tone. He cleared his throat and met Draco's inquisitive grey gaze.  "After Lucius hit you, you cried more than I expected you to."

            "I am simply more emotional now," Draco spoke quickly, figuratively jumping down Harry's throat over the question. 

            Harry choked back the smart remark he could have made. Instead, he took a calming deep breath and tried again. "I know you, Draco. Even if you hate your father, you still cherish your name. And according to your name, you don't sob and breakdown in my arms over a slap on the cheek." Reaching a hand towards Draco's face, he leaned closer and rubbed his thumb and the tips of his fingers over the other boy's precious pale skin. 

            Draco slipped his eyes closed and leaned into Harry's hand. "My father made a comment before he left that was fairly true." The Slytherin took a shaky deep breath. "Remember when I was in the infirmary? That is because I almost had a miscarriage." 

            The Gryffindor stood up on his knees and scooted closer, in between Draco's slightly parted legs. His hand snaked around the back of the boy's neck, resting there, his fingers twirling lightly in the blonde hair. "Hey," he whispered lightly. "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. Trust me."

            Hesitantly, Draco met the emerald gaze drilling into him. "I trust you," he practically exhaled and leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in a bonding kiss.

            Unfortunately, the loving couple was interrupted as Professor Snape barged into the dorm room. He pulled a few loose greasy strands of hair from his face and stared at the two sternly. "Voldemort is rising even more in power. Harry, you are in grave danger. Draco," he paused and pursed his lips. "The only harm to you would be in three months if you are captured. The Dark Lord will not hesitate to rip that child from your stomach."

            "Holy shit," Draco mumbled as he leaned over, prepared to throw up his lunch of vegetable soup. 


	14. A new year's promise

                                                            Chapter 14

            The young lovers followed closely behind Professor Snape as the trio headed directly towards the Headmaster's office. The strangeness of the action didn't affect them as much as they thought as they rounded corners and made their way down corridors. Harry had been defeating monstrous creatures for four years and Draco was the son of Lucius Malfoy. It was another thing to surpass, yet it was the greatest task to complete.

            "Here they are!" The trio heard Professor McGonagall exclaim as they ascended the secret staircase. 

            Professor Dumbledore stood behind his desk, waving his hand horizontally in an elegant manner, inviting them in to take a seat. Harry ironically took a seat in the wooden chair with his fingernail imprints still visible. Surprisingly, Snape gave his plush chair to Draco and Professor McGonagall transfigured two books into chairs for her and Snape to rest in. "Lemon drop?" He received 'no thank-yous' and proceeded by nodding his head. "Very well. As Snape has informed you, Voldemort has truly increased his power and is preparing, thanks to the news your father has provided him, Mr. Malfoy, to take the child you are carrying as soon as the time is right."

            Draco's face severely paled as he attempted to sink into the chair, his grey eyes closed, his brain shutting out his surroundings. "Why," he mumbled as he desperately tried to pull his knees up and close to his chest. 

            Harry leaned over his armrest and grasped Draco's shoulder to shake him lightly. "Why what, Draco?" His slender fingers slid up the other boy's neck to rub his cheeks gently. "How," Harry turned his questioning towards Dumbledore. "How do we defeat Voldemort and protect the child simultaneously?" 

            The Headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "I am not completely sure, my boy. You see, you must defeat Voldemort without Draco near you. Young Malfoy should most definitely remain here under my care."

            "I understand, sir." The young hero looked back to Draco, who had opened his tearing eyes and sat there motionless, simply absorbing the information given to him and analyzing his emotions toward this event that will be upon them soon. Harry could do nothing more than to brush the boy's cheek with his tender fingertips. 

            Draco reached his left hand towards his face and hid the tears that silently fell. 

            Professor McGonagall stood from her seat and prompted to transfigure it back to it's natural state. She glanced at the paperback cover and sternly looked at the Headmaster. "Muggle romance novels?"

            Harry grinned and was relieved to see Draco smiling behind his tear covered hand. 

            The potions teacher rose swiftly from his chair and straightened his robe. "I have had enough contact with romance for today. I shall be heading to my office to prepare the next term's assignments." His dark eyes darted from the couple to McGonagall to Dumbledore before he nodded and exited the office. 

            Dumbledore blushed lightly, but the red tint of his cheeks was highly visible against his white beard. "Then, that is all for now." He popped yet another lemon drop into his mouth as the young boys stood from their seats, Harry grasping Draco's hand as they left solemnly, but hopeful. 

            New Years eve had finally arrived, making Harry nervous as he paced his own dorm room, reciting words of love, simple poetry, any string of syllables that would perfectly describe his feelings and the question he wanted to propose. His baggy dusty blue jeans practically swept the wooden floor as he walked to and fro, his hand rubbing a small black velvet box in his left pant's pocket. He took a deep breath and fanned himself with this Potion's notebook. Tonight would definitely be a mental wreck for him until he said what he was still desperately planning on saying. 

            Soon, the evening arrived and Draco had taken a good portion of the afternoon making the Slytherin common room as comfortable and romantic as possible. Red, gold, emerald and silver candles floated in the air harmoniously for the first time ever. A fire was roaring in the fireplace warming the cool dungeon air the best it could and with a little enchantment, the air became even warmer even though Harry's presence could have done the same. The young boy was dressed in a pair of stretchy cobalt pants and a coal-black sweater, exposing his delicate neck. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and had a one-sided conversation with his baby until Harry entered the chamber. 

            Draco stood and ran a hand through his platinum locks which only fell next to his face after his hand had retracted. "Hey."

            "Hey," Harry greeted warmly and stepped forward to embrace his lover in a tender hug, sweat already appearing on his forehead under his auburn bangs. 

            The Slytherin pulled away first, pointing towards an oak table against the wall with a selection of sandwich meats, fruits and vegetables. "I had some elves bring some food down."

            Harry smiled brightly at the sight and was pleased Draco had thought of dinner. The Gryffindor scanned the fresh fruit and after deciding on a scrumptious appearing pear, he began to devour it while Draco looked on from afar, resting on the leather couch, his aching feet propped up on a matching leather footstool. "Tired already?" 

            "Nah," Draco drawled out leisurely. "I am just not used to this weight yet." 

            Chuckling lightly, Harry sat beside his boyfriend and patted his thigh gently. "You've only gained about fifteen pounds. You have a lot more weight to gain before you give birth."

            He groaned at the thought of becoming even larger and rubbed his belly. "So, will I be ugly when I become fatter?" Draco turned his worried gaze towards Harry, his azure eyes seeking honesty. 

            Harry swallowed the last of the pear in his mouth and discarded the rest in a wastebasket beside the couch. Hesitantly, he slipped his right hand in his pocket, mentally fumbling on when to pull the velvet square from its lair. His anxious emeralds met that worried gaze and he choked. 

            Draco narrowed his eyes, examining his lover and leaned closer to the slightly trembling boy. "What's wrong, Harry?"

            "Oh, um," Harry mumbled, "I...." The sweat from his forehead began its slow descent over his ever flushing face. 

            "You what?" Draco scooted even closer, their thighs rubbing, creating a light but pleasing friction. 

            A surge of lust traveled through Harry's body, pausing in his lower regions. "Have something," he muttered as Draco's hand now rested on that same thigh in contact with the other. Suddenly, a lower extremity twitched, catching the Slytherin's azure gaze. 

            He licked his pink lips at the sight of denim stretching over Harry's member. "You have something to, let's guess, give me?" 

            "Exactly!" he gasped as he felt one of those small fragile hands moving back and forth over his leg, each stroke moving further north until it came into indirect contact with his penis at almost full attention within the confines of his jeans. 

            "And I, you, Harry." Draco moved his massaging hand upwards to lightly push Harry backwards, hoping the boy would willingly give in and realize what he had in mind. 

            Harry felt himself being pushed back and complied, his lean body sinking into the cushions, his feet now upon them as well, his legs being spread apart as Draco maneuvered in between them. "Draco," he spoke softly.

            "Hmmm.," Draco mumbled as he lowered his lips to Harry's soft flesh just below his right ear to softly suck, nibble and occasionally bite leaving pale red marks on that tanned skin. After a few minutes of snacking, feeding off the sheer taste of Harry's skin and the stifled moans he heard, Draco raised his head to look into those emerald depths. "What did you want to give me before I continue?"

            Shaking, Harry reached into his pocket, grabbed the box to reveal to his lover. As he observed Draco's eyes widen, he opened the box with his trembling fingers and rotated it, so that the plush grey interior could be seen with a single silver ring held erect by a slit in the cushion. "Draco?"

            Draco's eyes watered as he looked down at Harry, holding that box containing that beautiful ring. "Yes?" His voice wavered with excitement. 

            He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, feeling the lump in his throat enlarge. "Would you do the honor of marrying me?" 

            "But, Harry..."

            "When we're old enough," Harry added quickly, grabbing Draco's hand to place the ring on his left ring finger, and carefully watching Draco's emotions spread across his face. Soon, one emotion prevailed and a blinding smile emerged. 

            "Yes, Harry. I will marry you." He barely noticed the smile on Harry's face before his lips were crushing the other boy's in a wildly, passionate kiss. Hands found their way to his back and the back of his neck, pulling them closer, his stomach firmly pressed against his lover's, but it was a pleasant feeling, having their gift feel both of them, to take part in the festive occasion. 

            Harry sighed happily as their kiss ended, but he was soon fully aware of the lust in him as Draco nibbled again on his flesh and soon discovered that he was wearing a button up shirt. Slipping his eyes closed, he felt a moist warmth travel down his well-defined chest, toned by Quidditch, and his nipples were also victims of the Draco nibbling. Moaning lightly, he reached a hand down, feeling for that soft platinum hair. 

            His hair was found and he felt those limber fingers weaving into his locks and tugging slightly as he neared his destination, unzipping the other boy's pants painfully slow, the quivering member free to be exposed and unconstrained with no underwear as a hindrance. Draco proceeded rapidly by licking the entire length, bringing more moans from the sweating and subjugated Gryffindor. 

            Harry's chest began to heave as breathing became labored after Draco had fully taken his entire length into that warm cavern, sucking and licking, his head rubbing against the back of the Slytherin's throat. The utter thought of the action Draco was performing was enough to make him orgasm, but to have it actually happening, drove Harry almost towards insanity. Inaudible words and moans of his lover's name spilled from his parted lips, chapped from the constant moistening with saliva. 

            Draco sped up his exploit, his head bobbing vertically almost fiercely, bringing Harry closer every second. Soon, he was gifted with the salty essence of his lover and swallowed it eagerly, memorizing the groan Harry emitted as he came and the beautiful sound of Harry's after-sex panting and purr-like noises. 

            The Gryffindor opened his eyes finally as he felt Draco resting that precious head on his bare chest. He chuckled lightly. "I bet the baby will appreciate the extra protein." He was answered with a chuckle as they drifted off to sleep, Draco wearing his ring proudly.


	15. Their first sight

*what I know about the 'cum' thing is that it does have protein**and I feel that a one-time thing wouldn't hurt or make you sick**now continually doing it, well, yea… that's some sickening puke*

Chapter 15

Too soon, the majority of the school returned to Hogwarts from their relaxing and joyous holidays at home with their families. The building buzzed with gossip of Christmas gifts and drunk tales from New Year's Eve. Everyone was oblivious to the dark air looming around the great castle except for the two lovers and the three professors. Snape had even become twitchy at moments, giving Harry and Draco special glares during their potions class, which turned out to be an all-year course that year. 

As always, Draco was the alpha and omega to class, while still performing amazingly in his studies, although concentration was becoming an issue as the time left counted down. Sometimes, like today, January eight, Draco would become frustrated, grab his head to press his fingertips to his temples as a headache droned on. 

Harry would instantly become concerned, straining his neck to get a perfect view of his love and Hermione would softly rest a hand on his arm to remind him that he needed to settle down. Displeased, he would regain a normal composure, aware that he was obligated to not lose as many house points as possible. 

Today, the slimy Slytherin Head of House slipped by showing some compassion for a student. He knew Harry was watching as he set down a tiny beaker of a indigo colored bubbling brew beside Draco while the other students worked feverishly on their quizzes. The Gryffindor sighed contentedly as the headache relieving potion did its magic on his lover.

The end of the class finally arrived, the two lovers naturally taking their time to pack up their things. Snape sat behind his desk, observing Harry gather his things quickly to aid Draco. He recalled Dumbledore mentioning this was the beginning of Draco's seventh month of pregnancy and the beginning of a dangerous battle. But today, he had some happy news for the both of them that would most definitely bring them even closer together by showing them what they were fighting for. 

Draco burst out laughing from his seat as Harry pulled his lips away from the Slytherin's ear. Clasping his small hands over his mouth couldn't contain the eruption of laughter. "He put it in the wrong hole!"

"You should have seen the expression on her face as she entered the common room afterwards!" Harry exclaimed as he chuckled along with Draco's hysterical cackling. 

Snape suddenly stood, clearing his throat to get the attention of the two amused teenagers. The stopped quickly, with small snickers escaping from Draco's hand-covered mouth. 

"There is something the Head Master and Madam Pomfrey wish to do for you two this afternoon. So, if you would please cease your chuckling and follow me to the Hospital wing." 

Harry shrugged his shoulders as an answer and nicely pulled Draco along beside him, whose laughter was still getting the best of him. 

A section of the Hospital wing had already been set up for the two as they entered behind their Potions professor. A wall of white curtains was separated as they approached, revealing a plush bed complete with silk sheets and a small mountain of pillows nearby. 

Draco stepped out from behind Snape and ran a hand over the sheets, marveling at the softness and sleekness he loved. "Well, what are we for?"

Dumbledore startled them as he stepped inside the curtains with Madam Pomfrey at his side. "Young Malfoy, this is where you will be giving birth to your child. We have accommodated according to your interest and set up the proper equipment as you see here." He waved a hand toward the table that stood next to the wall under a window, complete with the various scissors and other odd instruments that would be used. 

The young Slytherin nervously swallowed and patted his stomach as he felt the warmth of Harry flush against him. "But, I'm only seven months along," he stuttered lightly.

Pomfrey clasped her hands together excitedly. "Of course, darling, but we would like to show you what the baby looks like so far."

Harry placed his hands comfortingly on Draco's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Oh my god, Draco," he whispered into his love's ear, "we can see the baby." 

The Headmaster stepped up beside a muggle machine and spoke a few charms and soon, it buzzed to life without the use of electricity. He turned to the young boys. "Poppy will prepare you for this while I step outside of the curtain." Smiling brightly, he exited the quarter as well as Snape who swiftly began his walk towards the dungeons.

Meanwhile, the elegantly dressed Malfoys were seated in their second dining room while their houseelves served warm honey flavored tea. 

Lucius cleared his throat and raised his chin high and pointed it toward the Dark Lord, seated comfortably to his right. "I spoke with my son over the holiday season."

From within his hood, Voldemort sipped his tea, annoyed, suppressing his livid emotions. "Your words with your son aren't enough anymore." He growled lightly. "The next action we take is a direct attack. There will be two steps," he spoke harshly. "First, we eliminate if not at least disable Potter momentarily and then, we enter the school the moment Draco is about to deliver."

Narcissa inhaled sharply.

The Dark Lord continued as Lucius listened intently. "That child will be delivered into our hands. If we time perfectly, there will no way that boy could hold it in any longer without it becoming stillborn. He is a passionate boy and would die rather than to see his child die within him."

The elder Malfoy raised his tea cup and grinned. "Wonderful plan, my Lord."

"Now, I need you Mr. Malfoy to undress and put these on." The medi-witch handed Draco a very thin cotton shirt and cotton pants, each a pale pastel color and turned her back appropriately. 

He made a disgusted face towards Harry, who snickered in return, as he discarded his robe, pants, sweater and finally his navy silk boxers to put on the highly unfashionable attire. 

With his clothes on the floor and the ugly hospital clothes on his body, he cleared his throat to get the medi-witch's attention. 

She turned and smiled brightly. "Great! Now, lets hop up onto the bed and hopefully I will be able to work this contraption. It has been a few years." 

Draco leaned back on the pillows and gazed at Harry lovingly yet nervous. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry stood still beside Draco, his fingers intertwining with those on Draco's left hand. 

"This makes me nervous." He bit his bottom lip as Poppy returned her attention to him and proceeded to open a tube of some sort of gooey clear substance and extract some onto her hands. 

"Lift your shirt, Mr. Malfoy, for me, please." 

Draco complied and soon, she was rubbing the cool substance onto the swell of the stomach. "Whoa, that's cold!" He took a quick intake of breath as she applied more and he squeezed Harry's hand. 

Harry leaned down and placed his mouth over Draco's, reassuring him with his tongue and the motion of his lips that everything would be fine. They parted as the buzzing of the machines increased in volume, Dumbledore entered and Poppy clicked an orange button that turned on a sort of television screen. 

"Are we ready, Poppy?" the Head Master questioned joyfully. He looked at Harry's smiling face, and Draco's nervous gaze, who was cutting off all circulation to his boyfriend's fingertips but Harry didn't mind as he used his other hand to smooth down Draco's loose strands of blonde. 

The medi-witch took hold of disk shaped object with a handle and placed it on Draco's stomach and began to move it around in circular motions. In seconds, a figure showed up on the screen and with a twist of a dial, the room was filled with a steady heartbeat, the heartbeat of their child. 

Draco's grey eyes watered as Harry placed tender kiss after kiss upon his forehead and flushed cheeks as Poppy pointed out different body parts. 

"And here's the head" she spoke as she pointed it out. "And here's its arms and legs. What a beautiful healthy child." She smiled heartily towards the boys and towards Dumbledore. 

"This is what we have to protect, Harry." Draco spoke softly and wiped a tear quickly from his face. He watched the image of his child on the screen intently. "It is so much more realistic now." Glancing down at his stomach and back up at the screen, he heard Dumbledore step closer.

"I knew this would give you two an opportunity to bring you even closer to your child and aid in the realization for what you are keeping from the Dark Lord." He nodded to both of them and Poppy before exiting, leaving the two boys reveling tamely about seeing their baby finally.


	16. The Date

It's getting there…… lol…I want to thank all of you for reviewing my fic….i love you all….now to answer a few questions… 

_HugeTolkienFan_ – the birth thing…is actually going to be more natural than you think..this is getting ahead of myself, but the potion enabled a uterus like muscle to be formed and all they are going to do is make an incision..and he'll give birth through this incision…weird isn't it?

_Bubblebabe_ – it will be a happy ending J

_Many of you_ – not revealing the sex until it is born! Hahahahahaha!!!!!

Now on with the chapter!

                                                            Chapter 16

            Draco dressed languidly, pulling his navy sweater carefully over his perfectly combed hair, taking time to check his mirror once more to make sure his blonde locks were in perfect position. His thoughts wandered to Harry as usual as he smoothed the sweater over his enlarging stomach. Smiling broadly, he reached toward his bed to pick up his robe as Crabbe and Goyle barged into the room.

            "Draco, we're going to be late if you don't......" Crabbe's statement faded as his mouth gaped at the sight, noticing Draco's weight gain. 

            "Well, stop staring you big dopes!" The angry Slytherin hastily pulled his robe on as his two henchman continued to gaze at his stomach. "What is wrong with you two?"

            Goyle's eyebrows came together as he attempted to contemplate the sight he had viewed, and as he stared harder, he could still very well notice the bulge under the robe. He blinked several times and opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. 

            Draco stepped closer to them, his lips curved evilly. "Well, spit it out!" 

            "Are you going to have a baby?" Goyle stammered, his forehead sweating under Draco's scrutinizing gaze.

            "As in pregnant?" Placing a slightly trembling hand on his stomach, Draco swallowed, his anger fading to nervousness. Goyle was still looking at him as Crabbe stared at the far wall, his mind drifting around someplace else. His voice lowered significantly. "Yes, I am," he spoke, his voice rising as he continued. "And I do not want to hear any shit from,"

            "Yes, sir!" His bodyguard exclaimed, raising his hands defensively. "Congratulations."

            Draco blinked rapidly as his hand instinctively rubbed over the baby's haven. "Do you mean that?" he whispered. 

            "Yes, sir." Goyle looked down at his half-friend heartily. "It must be an amazing experience for you."

            Surprised, a goofy grin broke out on Draco's face. "I didn't know you knew words that big." He scratched the side of his face lightly and cleared his throat. "Well, thank you." He genuinely smiled towards both of them even though Crabbe was still out there. "You aren't weirded out, are you?" 

            Goyle waved his hands horizontally. "Not at all." He smiled softly back at Draco, grabbed his accomplis by the neck of his shirt, preparing to exit the room.

            "Does anyone else know?" Draco blurted, stepping closer to them.

            "Many of the girls had noticed and have been whispering around. They are rather excited that there is going to be a little Draco around. Most of them can hardly wait to beg you to hold it, cuddle it and pamper it." Goyle nodded as he turned to leave again and did so this time as Draco stood still and silent taking in the information he had been given. His classmates were excited, as least the girls were. He combed his hair once more before leaving with a huge smile on his porcelain face. 

            At the Malfoy Manor on this beautiful morning, Narcissa was awake, dressed and prepared for the breakfast with her husband and his Lord, even though it had only been a week since the last meeting. She had the houseelves prepare pancakes and toast with strawberry jam while she waited irritably on the bench beside the window adjacent the front door. She pulled her lacy pearl curtains back to look over the yard. Struggling not to smile, she thought of her son caring her grandchild, also son of the Boy-Who-Lived, a boy she had admired since he was born contrary to her wicked husband. Suddenly, she noticed the dark figure apparate onto the front lawn and she prepared herself for whatever schemes he had devised.

            Lucius was animated to see the Dark Lord this morning. He greeted the hooded figure excitedly, eager to hear more of the plan. They settled at the dining table silently to eat breakfast and were quickly finished to get down to business.

            Voldemort cleared his throat to ease his raspy voice. "Before we can go further with our planning, we need the exact date of the delivery. Narcissa, this is your opportunity to do good work for us. Write to your son and acquire as much information as possible."

            Narcissa nodded and obliged, happily on the exterior and extremely sadly on the inside. Her husband reached over to her and ran a cold hand through her silky hair lovingly. As he flashed her an icy smile, she excused herself from the table.

            The young lovers sat giggling at a table together in the Great Hall before they had to attend Potions. They were facing each other, one leg on each side of the bench, occasionally leaning forward to place soft kisses on each other's lips or face. 

            Draco's nose scrunched as he accidentally pictured what Harry had brought up again. He closed his grey eyes, strongly willing the image to disintegrate.

            "Oh, Come on, Draco." Harry grabbed Draco's hands and tugged on his lightly. 

            "Where are we going?" spoke Draco as continued to tell the image to go away.

            "I'm just going to keep bringing it up and joking about it." Harry laughed huskily as he pulled Draco closer to him.

            The Slytherin opened his eyes finally and cocked his head towards the left. "I'm sure Hermione and Weasel would be happy to know their best friend keeps joking about their comical sexual encounter." He smirked.

            "Hey," Harry spoke smugly, "I personally believe that sticking it in the wrong hole on your first time is hilarious."

            Draco leaned forward and whispered against his lover's lips, "You are so evil", before he forced Harry to open his lips with his velvety tongue, engaging their mouths in a passionate action. 

            Abruptly, they stopped as Hedwig suddenly appeared and squawked at them with a letter tied to her leg. Harry grumbled and untied the letter and promptly opened it. His face lit up as he read the short message. "It's from Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey gave him the due date for the baby." 

            Eagerly, Draco tried to snatch the letter from Harry's grasp but failed. "Well, what is it?" As Harry smirked and shook his head horizontally, the Slytherin gave in and pouted, his bottom lip poking out adorably.

            "Okay okay." Harry complied, not without kissing those pouting lips first. 

            As they parted, Draco grumbled. "I'll hex you if you don't tell me now." He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

            The Gryffindor smiled in retaliation to the threat. "It's March 1st." 

            That evening Draco had received his mother's letter and sat down to his desk to respond.

            _Dear Mother,_

_                                    Harry, the child and I are doing perfect. We actually just found out the date today. It is March 1st. I am surprised that Harry and I didn't request the date earlier. Perhaps the sheer excitement of being pregnant made us forget the other things we need to know or buy for that matter. Harry's friend, Hermione, discovered a handy spell to change the color of clothing. So, no matter what color of clothing we buy before the birth, it can be changed to accommodate the child; which we still don't know the sex because we want it to be a surprise. It is time for some sleep now, and I can hear Harry entering the room under his invisibility cloak. Don't get any perverse thoughts. _

_                                                                                                Love, _

_                                                                                                            Your son_


	17. Ron angers Draco feels

I'm so sorry…this chapter turned out to be mostly Ron and Hermione….but it is nearing the birth of the baby…..                                                          

_Ru Av Natten _– I used the fact you told me, about it being Ron's birthday…that pretty much made me write half of this chapter. Thanks. 

_And thanks to all of you who review_….. : ) 

Chapter 17

            Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room among his best friends, Hermione deeply involved in a dusty old book, Ron finishing off a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. February had arrived, the snow starting to melt as a sign of spring around the corner and better things to come. Suddenly, a grin broke out on his face. He turned his ruffled auburn head towards Hermione. "Did I tell you the due date?"

            She closed the book and looked back at Harry, slightly upset. "No, you didn't you little git." Smiling, she flipped her bushy hair behind her and prompted Harry with her eyes to tell. 

            "It's March 1st." 

            "Hey!" Ron exclaimed in between chewing on a pepper flavored bean. "That's my birthday!" 

            Chuckling, Harry slapped his forehead. "That's right. How could I have forgotten?" He propped his socked feet up on the couch beside him.

            Ron made a fake gagging noise and a disgusted look remained on his face. "You know, that's my day. Why do I have to share it with you and Malfoy's kid?" He popped a reddish bean into his mouth, instantly fanning his face as he chewed the jalapeno bean.

            Harry, rather hurt, looked away from his friends and towards the small fire flaming in the fireplace. He proceeded to lay down, his chin resting on his folded arms, eyes set on watching each flame dance and die. As the room quieted further, he sighed heavily forgetting they were still in the room with him as his thoughts wandered. 

            Angrily, Hermione glared at her boyfriend, stood and grabbed the top of his left ear to drag him through the fat lady portrait. 

            "Easy, Herm, that's my precious ear you're about to rip off!" Ron scowled as they entered the hallway. He eyed her up and down. Her papercut scarred hands were glued to her hips as her right foot tapped incessantly on the cold stone floor. "What's wrong with you?"

            She swallowed quickly. "I could ask the same about you." Her frown deepened. "I am very disappointed in you. What kind of friend are you to disgrace something as important as this. He is your best friend going through a rough time." 

            Slowly, Ron's guilt could be seen on his face as his eyes lowered and his freckles became more noticeable. Naturally, she continued. 

            "He is sixteen with a pregnant boyfriend that he loves and loves him in return. I've heard that You-Know-Who will make an appearance. Do you understand why?"

            Ron nodded and mumbled numbly, "It's Harry's baby."

            She took a deep breath and snapped her hands from her waist to rub her head. "Not only is it Harry's, its Draco's, one of the most powerful witch or wizard ever!" 

            The red-head simply nodded again, disgusted with his actions and comments. He gazed up at his girlfriend who was huffing and puffing in anger. He shifted closer to her but she took a step back.

            Her voice was lowered as she spoke again. "I'm still fairly upset about you-know-what."

            Ron blushed madly as he remembered the embarrassing moment that sent his girlfriend crying from her own room. "Listen, about that,"

            She held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "I don't want to hear anymore." Quickly, she placed a tiny kiss on his lips and took off down the hall to where Ron didn't know. She heard the portrait swing close as she continued on her way, contemplating all that was occurring in her life, her bushy brown hair bouncing lightly.

            Ron entered the common room cautiously to notice Harry motionless where he last saw him. He approached his friend soundlessly and ruffled the boy's hair before deciding to work on some Charms homework. He turned back to notice a small smile on Harry's lips before exiting the room happily. 

            The Malfoy Manor was oddly quiet this Saturday afternoon as Narcissa sat alone as usual, he hands kneading a piece of dough in the kitchen. She was so bored that she asked the houseelves if she could aid them with their baking. Her thoughts wandered to her son, who was at Hogwarts without her, pregnant with her grandchild. Oh, how she wanted to be there with him but she was forced to comply with the Dark Lord's wishes and now that robed bastard knew when he was going to give birth. She was unable to charm the letter or dispose of it quickly enough before Lucius could get a hand on it. He was waiting for the owl beside her and refused to leave until the letter was in the death grip of his hands.

            "Narcissa!" 

            She heard her husband's exclamation and dropped the dough quickly, rapidly untying the apron she wore over her elegant gown and washing her hands clean of the flour but she was too slow as Lucius entered the kitchen.

            "What in Merlin are you doing?" His voice was cold as he walked towards her, his snake cane in hand. "Servant's work, my dear?"

            She closed her eyes as her intuition told her. Sure enough, her evil husband pulled back his empty hand and slapped her against the softness of her face. 

            Satisfied, he exited the kitchen and the houseelves gathered around her trembling form as she sank to the tiled floor.

The Slytherin common room was colder than ever as she walked briskly through, arms folded against her chest. She made her way fairly easily to the boy's dorm room she knew so well now. Pulling her wand from her robe, she whispered, "Alohomora" gaining instant access to the room. 

            At the sudden noise of the door being unlocked and opened, Draco sat up instantly in bed, pulling the emerald covers up to his chin. 

            "Relax," she whispered. "It's just me." 

            He watched her come nearer and sit on the edge of the bed. He wiped any sleepiness from his gray eyes and brushed back loose strands of blonde to rest behind his ears. "What brings you here so early on a Saturday morning?" He smirked at her.

            Giggling, she scooted closer. "It's afternoon, sleepyhead."

            "Sleepy is an understatement." He collapsed upon his overstuffed bed, sighing and mumbling as he prepared to fall back asleep. 

            "Get up. I want to talk to you." Hermione reached over and shook his right shoulder lightly. She heard him mumble something along the line of 'go away' but she incessantly shook him further until he growled at her.

            "Alright, I'll get up." 

            "Good." 

            Draco sat up once again, placing his hands behind him to support his weight. It was the beginning of his eighth month. He couldn't believe the weight he had gained. "Well, then. What is it?" 

            Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron wasn't very happy about the due date of the baby. It's his birthday."

            Draco's left eyebrow rose. "Well well well. I'm positive the Weasel will get over it, hmmm?" A smirk crossed his rosy lips. 

            "I'm pretty sure he did after I berated him about his actions." Suddenly, she glanced down at her hands in her lap. "It's not that that's bothering me, though." She looked up at him hesitantly before staring at her lap once again. "It's about the first time we tried to, you know." 

            Draco's lips formed an 'o' as the image entered his head and he silently dammed Harry for telling him that. "I already know," he spoke softly. "Harry told me."

            She looked up at him, horrified and completely embarrassed. Her usual calm and collected facial expression was gone as a rosy tint covered her face. 

            "But it's okay." Draco reached over the best he could, placed a hand under her chin and lifted it upwards to make her look at him. "It could have been worse. It's weasel we're talking about." He felt her nod lightly. "He was probably a nervous wreck that night because he loves you so much. So what, he did what he did. It was a learning experience." 

            She smiled softly at first but grinned broadly as the words sunk in. "Thank you, Draco." 

            The Slytherin waved a hand at her. "Don't mention it." And smirked before she could envelop him in a soft hug. "Hey, what are friends..." He paused abruptly. 

            Hermione loosened her grip and backed away slowly, looking at Draco concerned. "Did I hurt you when I..."

            "No!" he exclaimed, a small smile on his face, his gray eyes focused on some point in the room. "I can..."

            "You what?" Hermione pushed. 

            Draco grinned genuinely as he placed a hand on his stomach and sighed contentedly. "I can feel the baby kick." He heard her gasp and place a hand over her mouth in surprise and happiness. "I can feel my baby," he spoke softly as tears slipped down his pale cheeks.


	18. Harry feels

Chapter 18

            Harry sat up from the plush couch, his joints cracking as he stretched and glanced at his watch. He had only slept for about half an hour. Rubbing his eyes, he heard an insistent tapping at his window. An Edgar Allen Poe poem came to mind as he pulled his fingers from his emerald eyes and headed towards the window towards that rapping and tapping at the chamber window. He smiled to himself as the poem ran through his mind and the image of the raven he saw in his dream. He caught the sound of fluttering of wings outside and saw a beautiful barn owl on the ledge with a letter attached to its leg. The window creaked as it was opened and as soon as the letter was in his hands, the bird took off. He opened the anonymous envelope. 

            _Harry, _

_                        You must come down here quickly before it ceases. The baby is alive and kicking. _

_                                                                                                Draco_

            The Gryffindor stood motionless except for the scratching he was doing to his head and pondered what Draco meant. Was something wrong? No, the baby was alive he said. Kicking? Why did he underline the word kicking? Perhaps he meant..... Harry dropped the letter as he ran to grab his robe and shoes before exiting the Gryffindor tower hurriedly, dashing through the corridors at great speed, a smile spread across his face as he nearly knocked down Professor McGonagall. 

            "Mr. Potter! Where are you going in such a hurry?" She inquired as she straightened her fuzzy jade hat. 

            "Professor," Harry gasped for breath, clutching his side, "the baby is kicking." 

            She smiled heartily towards the young boy and tapped his shoulder with the parchment she held. "Then I suggest you move along, safely. The password is silverus." 

            "Thanks Professor," Harry yelled as he bolted down the corridors once more, his heart pounding as he neared the dungeon. He recalled the password, but it wasn't needed as Hermione stepped out of the entranceway and held the door for Harry to enter. 

            She followed behind him as they rapidly made their way to Draco's room and entered noisily, throwing the door open and rushing in. Suddenly, Harry paused at the foot of the Slytherin's bed, his eyes roaming over his love's body, his mind registering once again why he was there. 

            Draco sat further up in bed, dressed in a sapphire silk pajama set. His eyes glittered as he looked back at Harry. "Come here," he spoke calmly and motioned with his index finger. 

            Harry stepped closer and sat next to Draco on his right and allowed Draco to take hold of his sweaty hand and press it against the side of the swollen stomach. He heard Draco sigh at the contact and waited to feel anything. Suddenly, he felt a light push against his palm. "Oh my god," he mumbled as he placed his other hand on there as well. 

            Hermione moved near them, wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder as he marveled at the feeling of the baby kicking the life out of  his hands. 

            "Do you feel it?" Draco asked smoothly.           

            Harry leaned closer to Draco's face. "Oh yes, I do." He leaned even further and pressed his chapped lips to his love's and they kissed slowly as the baby kept making itself known under their hands. 

            "Severus, do sit down." Dumbledore sat down as Snape looked around the office quickly and pulled up a chair promptly. As the Potion's teacher cleared his throat, Dumbledore popped a chocolate covered raison in his mouth. 

            "I attended the meeting of the inner circle, sir. The plan is ugly." 

            "As I expected, Severus." 

            Snape rose angrily. "You don't understand, sir. These boys are in grave danger. We may be in danger." He pounded his fist on the headmaster's desk. "If Mr. Potter does not defeat the mass of death eaters and the Lord himself all at once, Voldemort is going to be the first person to lay his hands on that boy's child. The mere thought makes me sick!"

            "I assure you, Severus, that Harry will defeat them and if something occurs, I will be at Draco's side."

            Snape sighed heavily and sat down once again, his chin resting on his hand. "I caught a glimpse of Mr. Potter entering the Slytherin common room. I have never seen a child look so happy in my life."

            Dumbledore swallowed the raison he was chewing on. "I heard the baby is kicking."

            Snape simply made a sickened noise. 

            A few days later, Draco was simply trying to eat his dinner in peace, but of course the boys couldn't stop gagging as he applied a hefty load of ketchup and green sprinkles to his vanilla ice cream. It wasn't the oddest dish he had prepared since he became pregnant, but it seemed to worsen. A little mustard here and a dash of Brussel Sprouts there.  "Bugger off, would you?" he growled as he took a big spoonful and shoved it into his pretty little mouth. 

            Pansy scooted closer as did a few other of the Slytherin girls and watched him as he ate, their faces full of bright smiles. 

            Draco found this sight to be very odd. 

            "Have you thought of a name for it yet?" She practically was touching shoulders with him as devoured his gruesome dessert. 

            "I don't know what it is yet." He pushed his bowl away as he finished it and caught the glares from the other girls. 

            Millicent leaned over the table. "Pansy told me that if it is a girl, you should name it Pansy."  

            "And why would I name my beautiful child after a pug-faced girl?!" Draco laughed and pointed at her as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled along with him. 

            Ron leaned over to Harry as he finished his chocolate cupcake. "Sounds like Draco is still his usual self."

            Harry nodded as he looked over at his insult flinging boyfriend and smiled. 

            Two weeks later, Draco could be found lounging in his luxurious bed with quills, parchment and books strewn all over the blankets except for a little place for Hermione to sit Indian style while she tutored Draco. He growled to himself as he picked up his Potion's textbook. 

            "I heard that growl." Hermione glared over at the blonde Slytherin who simply laid back, his hands behind his head. "You know what all the teachers said, including Professor Snape, you have to be tutored since you aren't attending classes."

            He smirked as he looked back at her. "Yeah, maternity leave is great." As he closed his eyes, Hermione began reading the notes she had taken from Transfiguration. Her words entered one ear and went directly out the other end. He heard her turn a page as his baby became active once again, kicking and pushing on his stomach. Smiling and nodding towards Hermione he rubbed his hands over his enormous swell; it was enormous to him after being such a lean figure just months ago. 

            Hermione finally caught on that he was paying her no mind and rolled up her notes. "I'll just be leaving then," she spoke softly. 

            Opening his light azure eyes, he noticed his friend packing up her stuff. "Wait, Herm, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention but,"

            "I totally understand." She threw her backback onto her right shoulder. "I'll be seeing you again Monday after dinner?"

            He nodded. "Hey, what time is it?" He sat upright as far as he could as Hermione checked her watch. 

            "Four o'clock exactly. Got special plans tonight?"

            Draco smiled brightly as he struggled and finally got out his bed, rubbing his lower back with his fingers. "Harry is bringing dinner down here tonight." He noticed Hermione still standing near the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to take care of in the little boy's room."

            She smiled back at him and exited the room calling, 'bye' as she moved away from the Slytherin dorms. 

            Groaning, Draco made his way to the bathroom on the other side of the room. 

            An hour later, Harry was on his way to his boyfriend's room with twelve houseelves following behind him, each one carrying a dish or beverage for the young parents-to-be to consume for dinner. The path to the room was becoming quicker every day and the group made it there in record time. Using 'Alohomora' they entered and began setting up the meal on the table that sat at the foot of his bed. Harry looked around and saw no sight of his love. "Draco?" he called. Instantly, Harry went into panic, shaking and called Draco's name again, extremely loud. 

            One of the female houseelves stood near a door on the opposite side of the room and called for Harry. "He's in here, sir."

            Harry briskly made his way there and knocked on the door. "Draco?"

            Grunting, Draco called back. "Yeah, I'm in here."

            "Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned as he heard a light shuffling of feet on the floor but no one opened it. 

            "Just taking care of some business." Draco gripped the side of the toilet seat.

            "What kind of business?" Harry glanced at the houseelves, making sure they were preparing the table correctly. 

            "Just some business, Harry," Draco groaned as sweat trickled down his flushed face.

            "Seriously, let me know what you're doing."

            "Fine!" Draco exclaimed, his eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment and anger. "I'm pregnant and constipated. Just leave me alone now, okay?"

            Harry's face wrinkled in disgust as he stepped away from the bathroom door. "Okay. Dinner is ready when you are." He sat on Draco's bed, getting a head start on dinner by eating a salad as Draco fought a battle on the toilet. "This is a romantic start," he thought as he heard more grunting and panting and finally a sound no one would want to hear and the flushing of Draco's business. 

            Emerging tired and drenched in sweat, Draco slowly walked towards his boyfriend. "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

            Miles from Hogwarts at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa sat alone as always, twirling her beautiful hair delicately with her left hand as her right hand ran smoothly over an aging oak box. Her fingertips moved over the exquisite designs of flowers that had been carved into the wood. If she had the courage to open it, she could once again hold the object it encased with pride and wave it with incredible joy. 

            Gently, she opened it revealing the plush crimson velvet that supported a wand, the wand of her youth and the wand she used to excel in her schoolwork; the wand Lucius had taken away from her but never broken or locked away, just put into a gorgeous box and hoisted up onto a high shelf. But now, she had opened it and now, she had the contemplation of whether to use it or put it away again. 


	19. The Time is Nearing

Chapter 19

            February 27:

            Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey entered the Slytherin common room to see Draco dressed in a set of black silk pajamas on the leather couch with Harry by his side, holding his hand tightly. The each sat down simultaneously, looking over the boys before speaking. 

            "Madam Pomfrey has looked over the results from the exam she gave you this past week and wishes to speak with you." The Headmaster pulled out a bag of candy hearts leftover from Valentine's Day. 

            She cleared her throat softly and folded her hands in her lap. "It seems the potion was more complicated than what we thought."

            Draco's eyes went wide.

            "It seems the birth is going to be more natural than what we expected. It seems that your body has created a uterus for the baby to grow in and formed a birth canal, but we have to make the incision where the birth canal is. You will feel contractions and have to push your baby through this opening."

            Harry nodded as he felt Draco's hands sweating and squeezing his hand. He looked to Madam Pomfrey. "I have a minor question." With her nod, he continued. "I have been reading books on pregnancy and parenting," he spoke with a squeeze to his lover's hand, "and noticed that the baby started kicking rather late?"

            "Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. You do realize that the two of you are very powerful wizards." Dumbledore chipped in with an obvious statement. 

            The boys nodded, Draco groaning as he felt another one of his urges to head towards the bathroom. The blonde attempted to sink lower into the couch, his hand rubbing his stomach. 

            She smiled warmly towards the young parents-to-be. "The baby needed more time to develop its magical abilities before its physical features were fully developed. This probably explains why the kicking has been fairly rough. Your baby is estimated to be about seven and half pounds. He or she has some strength in there." She added a bright grin as she finished. 

            The Slytherin rubbed his pajama clad stomach more. "You can say that again," he moaned. He thought about the event that would happen in just days as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey stood from their seats, each shaking Harry's hand and exiting the common room. He barely waved them goodbye as his head felt lighter and the room got darker and the image of a baby human emerging from his stomach drifted through his mind. That image alone was enough to cause him to faint. 

            The Malfoy Manor was frightfully still as the Dark Lord polished his wand with the rest of the Deatheaters in the smoking room. Narcissa stood quietly at the door, adorning an aquamarine gown for the celebration of the plan. The frills on the bottom of her sleeveless dress gently swept the floor as she neared her hateful husband and cleared her throat to get his attention. 

            Lucius turned suddenly, away from fellow deatheater Pettigrew, ending their conversation as his aged grey eyes feasted on her appearance. "Why, Narcissa, darling, how I have almost forgotten your radiant beauty." A playful smirk crossed his dirty lips. 

            "I am sure you never mean to," she spoke softly, trailing a hand over his fanciful coal black robe. 

            "Darling," he practically purred, "let's say we celebrate in a way we have not done since we created the son that will aid us in the regaining of the power the Dark Lord needs." 

            Her eyes darted quickly towards Voldermort, who was so enthralled with the drink he held and the plan repeating from his mouth again and again, and back to her husband. She smiled softly, waiting for him to grasp her hand to whisk her away to their third bedroom. 

            "Is he okay?" 

            "It appears so. I see some color returning to his face." Harry carefully swept a hand over his love's cheek.

            "Color? I could swear he's a vampire able to live in the light." Ron leaned closer and flinched as Hermione swatted his arm. 

            "Harry, what do you think caused him to faint?" Hermione asked as she applied a moist cloth on the boy's forehead.

            The auburn haired boy shrugged. "Perhaps, he was thinking about what Dumbledore and Pomfrey said." He kneeled beside Draco, lightly kissing his face and running a hand through his tousled blonde hair. It seems as if during the past month, Draco lived in his bed or in the common room, except for his trips to the Great Hall for a freakish meal. 

            Hermione's face turned a slight greenish tint as she pictured what Harry had told her about the more natural birth. "I completely understand now why he fainted."

            "Look! I think the ferret is waking."

            Draco opened his eyes slowly, thanking god he was in the dungeons where there was no sunlight. He blinked rapidly as he focused on the face before him and smiled, instantly recognizing the goofy grin of his boyfriend. "How long was I out?" he inquired, preparing to sit up the best he could with his swollen stomach.

            Hermione stepped forward to retrieve the washcloth. "A good hour." 

            "Splendid." he spoke, smirking as he caught a glimpse of red hair in the background. "And the weasel was worried about me, too?"

            "Not quite, ferret." Ron stepped closer to the Slytherin. "I am simply trying to be nice because you are caring my best friend's baby and Hermione seems to like you."

            Harry leaned closer to Draco. "And don't forget that I love him." He placed a warm kiss on Draco's lips. 

            "Yea, yea, that, too." Ron shifted uncomfortably as the two lovers delved deeper into their kiss. 

            Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's arm, tugging him along towards the common room exit. "Time for us to go," she whispered.

            "Indeed." 

            They entered the dimmed room slowly, Lucius already unclasping his robe and setting his serpent cane on the mahogany table nearby. He eyed his wife unzip her shining dress and discard it upon the creme colored carpet and lay upon the four post bed nude waiting. 

            Moments passed and finally Lucius was bare naked, crawling towards his wife, clearing his throat to speak. "It has been awhile."

            "I understand. It will be fine if you make a mistake or have completely forgotten how to please me." She reached out towards his blonde mane. 

            "Then, let's just wish for the best." He leaned down and kissed her softly, lightly, like it was his first time all over again. His lips played over her cheeks and over her small ears. Slowly, he discovered her neck, licking and sucking away trying to remember the spot. But, as he licked on, the harder it became to remember as his mind spun in circles and he felt disconnected from his body. Sighing, he rested for a moment only to be hit with a spell. 

            It took a few minutes for Narcissa to drag herself from under her husband as he lay drunk, drugged and bound to the bed by a spell he couldn't break. She dressed quickly in a black bodysuit hanging in the closet and pulled on a robe, shoving her wand into the robe's inner pocket. With one last glance at Lucius, she exited the room by apparating.


	20. Labor begins Harry disappears

Chapter 20

            The sun shone beautifully on Hogwarts, reflecting off the dewdrops that gathered over night, but the raven-haired boy couldn't see the sight as he laid behind his love, an arm carefully resting on the swell of Draco's stomach. It was the last day of February and his heart fluttered nervously in his chest as he anticipated the birth of their child the following day. As he began to rub the tightened skin, he felt a burning sensation on his forehead but the feeling was soon forgotten as the baby kicked against his hand. 

            Suddenly and unfortunately, the door to the dungeon dorm room slammed open, Professor Snape adorned in his normal black billowing robe, his face stern, stood still in the doorway. He cleared his throat. 

            Draco rolled back slightly, mumbling and rubbing his eyes as he clearly registered the harsh voice at his doorway. "What do you want?" While glaring at Snape, he struggled to sit up and instantly felt Harry aiding him. 

            "I know your condition but with Dumbledore's permission, I can insist that you attend class today for your end of the month test with the rest of your classmates." His cold eyes darted back and forth between the young lovers as one sat with his circle glasses resting halfway down his nose, the other barely sitting up with a swollen stomach, evilly watching him. "It is settled then. I will see you this afternoon."

            The Slytherin waited until his Potion's professor shut the door and collapsed upon his bed, sighing roughly and coughing lightly. "Damn him," he muttered as he prepared to drift asleep again. 

            "Oh no you don't." Harry got out from beneath the blankets of the bed, dressed in one of Draco's average sized navy silk pajamas and straddled Draco's thighs, grabbing his arms to pull him upwards. 

            Unable to repress a smile, Draco's gloomy morning appearance faded as his boyfriend tugged at his arms. "I'm pregnant, let me sleep." Chuckling, he opened one azure eye to catch Harry's lightly annoyed expression then shut it quickly, his smile widening. 

            Harry sighed and goofily smiled back and ran a hand through his tousled bed hair. It was more tangled than usual. An odd dream about a raven kept disturbing him but the thought of his baby and Draco kept him sane throughout the night. "Fine, but you need to eat breakfast," he begged.

            Draco opened his eyes for good finally, taking in the view of Harry straddling his legs. "You know I won't be pregnant anymore after tomorrow. Why does breakfast this morning matter?" He scratched his head and instantly began to flatten his hair down. He was determined to bring the gel back after this pregnancy was through. He would have no more excuses for his lack of style; except for maybe a crying baby. He frowned as the thought ran though his blonde head.

            Frowning in response to Draco's change of emotion, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and massaged it gently. "What's wrong?"

            "I just realized, Harry," he paused and swallowed. "I've been, we've been so ignorant these past months. Do you know what we've created and what I will be pushing out of my body tomorrow? A baby! A real life human being and we're its parents!" He sighed as a light pain ripped through him and his chest began heaving. 

            "Don't get stressed, Draco!" Harry leaned over his love and held him down to the mattress, placing light kisses everywhere his small lips could touch and he felt light drops of water fall onto his hands. He leaned back noticing tears slipping over Draco's pale cheeks and dripping off the edges to land on his hands. Quietly, tears drifted down his cheeks as they cried together out of happiness and worry as the morning drove on. 

            The morning sunlight was harsh on the Dark Lord's eyes as he peered through a window from the Malfoy Manor. As he allowed the curtain to close on its own, he turned and caught the sight of his followers, the Death Eaters, dressed already and lined up for him. He glanced at them up and down, inspecting their fresh black robes and their hoods framing their faces perfectly covered in shadow. But one pale aristocratic face was missing behind one of those hoods causing Voldemort to scowl. 

            Hermione and Ron looked up from their eggs and toast to see their best friend and his lover enter the Great Hall at the near end of breakfast. People gasped as they did every morning and some began snickering and whispering immediately while others ran to retrieve his breakfast with the normal odd jellies for his toast and a pillow to cover the hard bench. Many of the older girls headed towards them to sit and talk with Draco, already offering to babysit for them. Even the whiner of Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, sat at the Slytherin table a few seats down from Draco's right, interested in the pregnancy and offering her help as well. 

            Ron took a bite of his toast. "He's attracting all the girls, Harry." 

            Hermione rolled her eyes as food dribbled from her boyfriend's mouth. "Anyway," she spoke clearly, "I am excited along with those girls as well. You know females cannot avoid cute little things."

            Laughing, Ron dropped his fork and clutched his side with one hand and grabbed Harry's arm with the other causing Harry to almost spill his pumpkin juice. "Cute? Since when are you attracted to cute things?!" 

            Harry hid his smile with his hand and diverted his gaze to Draco across the room who was deeply involved in a discussion about what the pregnancy was like for him. The girls were practically leaning on the tables as he motioned with his hands as he spoke and his platinum locks gracefully shifted with every move he made. 

            Hermione gasped and retaliated nicely. "Since I fell in love with you!" 

            The Gryffindor table paused and Harry had to look back at them. Neville stared at them dumbfounded as he always did; Seamus nodding and grinning like he knew it all along; Ginny smiling heartily at the fact someone actually loved her brother. 

            Ron's mouth opened but closed quickly, shocked at the outburst and statement his girlfriend made in public. "Honestly, 'Mione?" His blush began creeping up his neck from under his collar. 

            "Honestly," she confirmed and soon was greeted with Ron's close presence as he embraced her and kissed her deeply, drawing an 'awwww' from not only the Gryffindor table but the others as well. 

            Draco caught Harry's grin and smiled back warmly before he continued with his question and answer phase of breakfast. 

            The Malfoy Manor became colder as the day wore on, the sun beginning to hide behind grey cumulus clouds. The houseelves were too afraid to move from their quarters with their master not around refusing cooking and  keeping the fireplaces lit. The Death Eaters made no special efforts to search for Lucius since it was obvious the man could find his way out of everything. He was the Mr. Malfoy. 

            Voldemort tapped his brown fingernails on the dining room table to a harsh rhythm in his head as he contemplated the punishment upon his closest confidant. Would death be appropriate? 

            As the Death giving committee sat lazily around his manor, Lucius struggled with the magical restraints that bound his naked body to this bed of lovemaking. He called for his wretched wife, but she was no where to be seen, and he had a bloody good idea of where she went. 

            Dumbledore sat down slowly behind his desk, motioning for his visitor to sit as well. The Headmaster poured her a cup of tea and with a twinkle in his eyes, he gave his guest the tea. Glancing over the leather clad figure, he cleared his throat. "Well, well, Narcissa. It is a pleasure to see you." 

            "This is bloody stupid if you ask me." 

            "But we didn't, Draco," Ron drawled jokingly as he, Hermione, Harry and the ferret boy made their way slowly, for Draco's waddling sake, to the Potion's dungeon classroom.

            Hermione continued repeating ingredients to the Potions they learned in the past month. "Okay, Wolfsbane and Dragon toenails.." 

            Ron simply held her quivering hand as he turned his attention to his friend. "Ready for the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw tomorrow?"

            "I can't play tomorrow. You know that." He spoke with a frown but inside was grinning as Draco groaned on beside him. 

            "Oh, yeah. Baby day." Ron quieted as they reached the classroom and followed his ingredient babbling girlfriend to their table. "And my birthday," he mumbled lightly. 

            Upon their entrance, Snape made his appearance, almost floating rapidly to his desk at the front of the classroom and clasped his hands together. A parchment with a list of questions appeared on everyone's table. "You may begin," he exclaimed callously and settled at his desk, paying extra attention to a paling young Malfoy. 

            An hour passed and the time of day reached three in the afternoon. Snape stood behind his desk, arms folded across his chest as his eyes darted and watched every student; a sweating Mr. Weasley, a Mr. Potter with his hand tangled in his dark auburn hair, Mr. Goyle scratching a scab off his chin and admiring the shape, and a suddenly shocked Mr. Malfoy. Deftly, he neared the young boy who sat completely still in his seat, his face showing a dazed emotion. Leaning down he whispered into his ear, "Are you alright?"

            "I think my...my," Draco swallowed and looked up into his Professor's eyes. "my water broke." He pulled his robe away to reveal a saturated pair of slacks. 

            "Very well, Draco." Snape stood upright and glanced around the room and everyone was deeply involved with their test except Potter. "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Unsurprisingly, he caught Harry's stare and nodded his greasy head in the direction of the door. 

            Draco stood, pulling his robe closed as tight as he could and followed Snape to the exit with Harry behind them. As they entered the hallway, Snape closed the door and glared at them. 

            "Potter, you are excused for the rest of your test. Take Draco to Madam Pomfrey immediately, his labor has begun." 

            Harry timidly looked to Draco as Draco fearfully looked back at him. They stood there stunned until Snape shooed them away to reenter his classroom. "What happened?"

            "My water broke." Draco shrugged as they walked along, him stopping a couple times to pull his drenched slacks away from his skin. 

            The Gryffindor rubbed his forehead as they continued. Gasping, he clutched his head at a sudden pain striking his head, but hid the pained emotion from his face as Draco snuck a glance at him before gripping his stomach. "Do you feel something?" Harry inquired as the pain in his scar accented and forced him to rub his palm over it. 

            "Just a light pain and tightening. Are you, oh bloody Merlin!" Draco exclaimed in the empty corridor as Harry leaned back against the cool stone wall, nodding horizontally towards him, forcing a smile onto his face for reassurance. "Your scar is hurting and I'm already having contractions! Bloody Hell!" the blonde screamed as he gripped his hair and leaned towards his love, pressing his dry lips to Harry's for a hasty kiss. 

            Sighing, Harry sank to the floor as he heard footsteps echoing down the hall. "Draco, I..." He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as his attention was drawn to a shiny raven flying towards him with something gold sparkling on its leg. 

            "Harry!" Draco hollered as his boyfriend's emerald eyes followed the bird until it landed on Harry's shoulder and the figure of Harry disappeared from his sight. "Harry!" 

            Several footsteps could be heard over his sobbing and exclamations as he slumped against the wall, another contraction hitting him. He looked up with water filled grey eyes to see Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster and none other than his mother watching him as he began to beat his fist against the wall.


	21. The Battle Begins

Chapter 21

            "Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, holding out her wrinkled hands in case he were to calm down for her to grab him, but she held back as she watched the restless boy beat his fist repeatedly, crimson liquid flowing from his knuckles. The disturbing action slowed as he moaned at yet another contraction, his eyes closed tightly, small wrinkles visible at the corners. 

            The Headmaster simply stood beside the Transfiguration professor, his head bowed as he struggled to vision where the Boy-Who-Lived had been transported. He heard another wail from the desperate boy and squinted behind his glasses. "Mr. Malfoy?" he asked softly as the pounding on the school wall ceased. 

            "What?" he muttered and grabbed his stomach. He looked up at the teachers with his tearing eyes and wiped them immediately with the back of his clean hand and simply let the other hand bleed and begin to scab. His cloudy grey eyes sought the view of his mother but she was no where to be seen and he cleared his throat and motioned with a bloody index finger to Dumbledore to step closer. 

            "How may I help you, Draco?" he spoke softly and delicately.  

            Draco swallowed a lump in his throat as he stood there on the brink of tears. "I know what should come first and I am aware that the labor process has started." He crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin high. "I am ready to get this over with." 

            Winking at Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore straightened and laid a frail hand on the young boy's shoulder. "How brave of you, Mr. Malfoy. Minerva will you direct him to Madam Pomfrey. Remember Draco, I will be close by for your safety." 

            Nodding appreciatively, Draco began the trek to the infirmary, McGonagall a few steps behind him with her trembling hands clasped. He arrived, hesitating at the entrance as he spotted the little white corner for him to deliver his baby. Every few seconds or so a tear had escaped but the sobbing did not ensue until he was alone, on the silk sheets, repeating his lover's name as his contractions slowed, and he drifted into a fitful sleep. 

            Snape slammed the heavy wooden door to the empty classroom as he entered and glared at his sudden guest. His eyes were focused angrily at the woman, who stood before him, dressed in a full leather bodysuit under her elegant velvet black robe. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and she smirked at the Potion's professor. 

            "Not happy to see me, Severus?" she drawled pleasingly, stepping towards him. 

            He remained a cold statue, his russet eyes about to flame. He crossed his arms and attempted to smirk in retaliation. "Why would I be, Mrs. Malfoy? And, by the way, where is your husband?" 

            She began chuckling loudly, her pearly white teeth reflecting the tiny rays of light filtering through a dusty window near the corner. "I left him behind, bound to the bed our son was conceived in." Smirking, she stepped even closer to the nervous man. "No doubt Voldemort wants to murder him at this very minute for not being present to set up the mission."

            "This mission," Snape began slowly, "are you here to prevent it or are you here to get me out of the way to help the Dark Lord carry it out?"

            She snorted in irritation. "I am here to protect my son and my grandchild! I will deal with you later," She ended softly, reaching out to caress his face before playfully swatting his arse as she exited the long deserted classroom. 

            He opened his eyes languidly, partly from the experience of the portkey and partly from not wanting to know where he was or what was around him. As he rubbed his scar, he straightened his glasses and glanced around his surroundings. Surprisingly, he was not in a filthy cell guarded by Death Eaters or sipping tea at a dinner at the Malfoy Manor with Voldemort as a last meal. He was still on Hogwarts grounds, but at the very farthest distance from the old castle. Dumbfounded, the Gryffindor stood up and brushed the dirt and grass from the knees of his pants and ran a hand through his dark auburn hair. Draco had told him once that in the sunlight his hair wasn't black, but a deep brown. At the thought of Draco, Harry turned in the direction of the school's silhouette against the dusky sky and proceeded to locate his laboring boyfriend. How could he miss the birth of his child? 

            As he tiredly approached the final hill to scale, his scar burned in that awful familiar way. Swallowing hard, the Boy-Who-Lived reached into his pants pocket to pull his wand but froze as a dreadful sight lay before him. From the top of the hill he looked down and his frightened emerald eyes landed on a row of a dozen Death Eaters, wands raised, faces hidden. Hesitantly, he rotated his body and glanced behind him to see another row of a dozen followers of Voldemort. 

            "Fuck!" Draco cursed as a contraction hit him and he strained to sit up in the elaborate hospital bed the medi-witches had prepared for him. The Slytherin was now dressed in only a cream colored gown with several blankets covering his legs and stomach. At the scuffle of feet outside his curtain, he pulled the top indigo blanket up to his raised chin and wiped the trace of any tears from his flushed cheeks. 

            "You shouldn't curse, Draco," Hermione scolded playfully and watched Draco relax as a minuscule smile crossed his dry and cracked lips. She sat beside him gently and brushed her bushy hair behind her shoulders as she smiled back at him. 

            Uneasily, Draco reached for his friend's hand and gripped it as he grimaced again. "These contractions are driving me crazy." He rolled his eyes and continued. "They start and stop and I'm worried that since my water broke I should be delivering soon, because if I don't, there is a risk of the baby attaining an infection." 

            She grinned at him and squeezed his lightly sweating hand. "You really have done your research."

            "Of course." he mentioned smugly, but his features returned to a sad appearance. "I'm so worried about Harry," he choked as he felt tears falling from his eyes once again. His voice was raspy as he continued, squeezing Hermione's hand. "What if he dies trying to protect me and the baby? How could I live with that? I don't think I could!" 

            Hermione leaned forward gently and wrapped her arms around him, whispering 'it's ok' in his ear while rubbing his back lightly. She felt him suddenly felt him immobilize and hold his breath and then he released it and the tension left him. 

            "Damn contractions!" he screamed as Hermione continued to comfort him the best she knew how. "Would somebody care to help me get this baby out of me, now!" 

            Snape's robe billowed behind him roughly as he bounded down the corridors of the school, and up the secret staircase to Dumbledore's office. He scowled as he entered, walking straight up to the Headmaster. "Do you know that Narcissa Malfoy is here?" he spit in question.

            "Yes, Severus, I do." The elderly man turned and looked to Snape in a sorrowful manner. "I know where Harry is as well."

            "You do?" His cold eyes began to soften at the thought of what young Mr. Potter may be experiencing.

            "He is on school grounds." He motioned towards the window he was standing in front of. "On the horizon is a young boy on a hill, wand raised, ready to fight off two dozen Death Eaters."

            "That is mad!" Snape stepped in front of the Headmaster and peered through the glass and indeed saw the horrifying image of Harry and two dozen Death Eaters. 

            "He will need assistance, Severus."

            "Indeed," he continued to watch, dismayed with the view. "I heard Mr. Malfoy's screams as I made my way here."

            Dumbledore nodded as if he had heard the screams as well. "They are about to make the incision and allow him to dilate before giving birth." He caught the slight grimace of disgust cross the Potion Professor's face. "But, Severus, I need to you to find aid for Mr. Potter and I am needed to stay with Mr. Malfoy, to keep Voldemort away." 

            "Yes, sir." he spoke sternly before turning and leaving the office. 

            The Headmaster took one more glance out the window before heading towards the infirmary.

            Harry stood in disarray, his wand now poised and positioned to defend himself. His emerald eyes scanned his attackers as they stood still except for one. The Death Eater approached leisurely but stiffly and Harry's eyes narrowed in anger as he became face to face with one of them. 

            "We are not here to solely kill you," he spoke harshly. 

            "I know what you want and I am here to defend my child," Harry stated bravely, his Gryffindor side showing immediately. He heard the Death Eater chuckle and behind him, he heard the slightly mumbled curse before he could turn and block the spell 'Expelliarmus'.  His wand now lay twenty feet from him as the Death Eater's approached. Swallowing hard, he thought of Draco and possibly his now born child. His head dropped in guilt as the chuckling Death Eater kneeled down before him. 

            "This should be entertaining," he mumbled, hot sickening breath warming the boy's  nose as the sun set further, chilling the air. 

            Harry heard the shuffling of feet on the grass and caught the image of the laughing Death Eater's wand, barely held in one of those evil hands, out of the corner of his eye. As his assassins stepped closer, he reached out swiftly and grabbed the wand fiercely, crying 'Expelliarmus' repeatedly, causing wands to fly and angry Death Eaters to approach him lividly. As he rapidly slung hexes and curses, he was unprepared to be hit by a larger curse, a much more painful curse as Voldemort neared the boy from behind and threw the unforgivable 'crucio'.


	22. Harry survives and the babynot yet arriv...

Chapter 22

            Dumbledore rapidly made his way towards the infirmary, startling young students in the corridors, and entering the exact moment Poppy created the incision into the bottom of Draco's swollen stomach. He was greeted with a sharp cry as he stepped into the curtain walled room and clasped his hands in a way Professor McGonagall would. 

            Draco gasped and gripped the girl's hand that still sat beside him devotedly. "Where's Harry?" he managed to breathe out as his body was enveloped in the pain of another contraction. 

His legs were instinctively spread apart, the view of the incision and the small opening of the birth canal visible.

            "I want to ask you to try not to focus on Mr. Potter. You need your energy and willpower for your child." He stepped closer to Draco's side, opposite Hermione and gently placed his hand on the young laboring boy's shoulder. 

            "But I need to know!" he cried as tears continued to flow out of misery, pain and heartbreak for his love. His lips trembled and his body sweat, his hand gripping Hermione's constantly, his bright blue eyes emanating love and concern for Harry. "I have to know," he murmured as he felt his body tiring. 

            The Headmaster lightly massaged the shoulder he was grasping and lowered his voice. "Harry is on a battlefield with the Death Eaters." He heard a soft gasp from Hermione and watched as Draco reached his free hand to his face and covered his eyes. "I have instructed Professor Snape to assist him and I am here to protect you from Voldemort." 

            The Slytherin nodded meekly as he held his head in his hand and groaned as another contraction hit him. 

            Ron had been sitting in the library, away from Draco laboring, wondering where his best friend had been transported to. He was utterly confused and sat in the section on Transfiguration, his eyes barely able to concentrate on the words he scanned in the random book he selected. His silence was broken as he heard the rumble of two people entering the library. Oddly, Ron had been the only one in there. Supposedly, every student had been directed to their house. Curious, he peaked through an opening in the bookcase to see Professor Snape and a familiar looking blonde woman standing beside each other, speaking in harsh whispers. He listened intently.

            "That boy is on that hill suffering I'm sure, and we have to go aid him!" Snape snapped, pointing his crooked finger in a westward direction. "I was instructed directly from Dumbledore to do so, and you are coming with me."

            "You're right, Severus," the woman noted, "It's our duty." 

            Ron caught the vision of the gorgeous blonde pull a wand from her cloak and leaned forward to hastily kiss the foul lips of his Potions professor. His mouth dropped open in surprise as he heard a soft masculine moan emit from the snogging couple. Snape was snogging a woman! As soon as Snape and his woman friend refrained from their repulsive act and exited the library, Ron bolted from his position and headed towards the infirmary to tell Hermione.

            A squeak was all that could be heard from the ragged breathing boy on the ground, barely on his scraped and cut hands and knees. The cruciatus curse was lifted again for the fourth time and it allowed him to rest slightly before he was hit again with the unbearable pain. All he could hear was the raspy voice of Voldemort behind him and the cackling of his followers. His sweaty, raven hair clung to his grimy forehead, rubbing against the burning scar. 

            It was as if out of nowhere, a man with a billowing black cape and a leather clad blonde woman raced up the hill, wands raised, their faces showing determination as unthinkable curses and hexes flew through the, now, night sky. One Death Eater after another fell to the ground in spasms of suffering as Harry now recognized Snape and Mrs. Malfoy defending him. His effects from the cruciatus curse began wearing off as his strength returned and his mind focused on returning to Draco. Harry stood and made his way to the hexing blonde woman, spitting a few curses of his own as he neared her. "Has he given birth yet?" he hollered over the ruckus. 

            "Not yet but he's in labor. You need to go, Harry!" she exclaimed firmly before leveling a Death Eater prepared to eliminate them. She caught him nod from the corner of her eye and soon felt the back of Snape against hers as they eradicated the remaining few persistent Death Eaters. Snape pointed in the direction to his left and Narcissa noticed five of them huddled together in a magical bind, terrified of what he might do to them. 

            Snape reached a hand around and grabbed hold of Narcissa's, squeezing it tenderly. "Voldemort is gone," he mentioned, "but apparation is unable to be performed on Hogwart's grounds."

            Narcissa lightly massaged Snape's hand with her thumb and thought aloud. "But he might have a portkey to..." She was not permitted to finish as she was dragged off towards the school. 

            He wasn't prepared for the sight he would be greeted with as Ron stepped through a crack in the curtain wall. Instantly, he gagged and nearly passed out as he saw Draco from an angle he never expected to see. As Hermione dragged him to a seat beside the bed, he forced his lunch to remain down. The image of spread legs and a pink-fleshed hole flashed through his head as Hermione fanned him with her hands. 

            "Damn, weasel!" Draco growled through gritted teeth as his contractions were nearing two  minutes apart. He rolled his eyes as Madam Pomfrey entered the room and peered down to measure him. 

            "Five centimeters. You are well on your way," she affirmed. 

            She motioned towards the blanket at the foot of the bed but Draco nodded his head horizontally as he felt Hermione take a break from fanning the weasel by wiping his forehead with a cool cloth. He turned his head towards the flushed Weasley. "Now, what was the purpose of barging in here?"

            "I saw Snape and a blonde woman snogging in the library!" Ron regained composure as he recalled the frightful piece of evidence he saw and grinned rather devilishly. "Can you imagine!"

            Hermione noticed Draco's confused expression and wiped his forehead once more as he grimaced silently due to a contraction. "What's wrong, Draco?"

            "That blonde," he started and groaned as a stronger contraction struck him, "was my mother." Suddenly, he tried to sit up further and grasped his stomach as his eyes slid closed.     "Oh, Merlin, is the ferret ready to have the baby?" Ron asked in a sickened manner as he covered his mouth as if he was going to vomit any second. 

            "Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled and felt Draco grab her hand once more and grunted, panted and spread his legs further apart.

            She entered hastily and switched on the magically-powered muggle machines and measured Draco again. "Eight centimeters. It will not be long now," she comforted. Quickly, she pulled out the cool clear gel she used to look at the baby before and applied it to Draco's stomach. 

            He was practically naked now as the shirt he wore was opened, his pale body coated in glistening sweat. Hermione continued to wipe his head and chest with the cool cloth as Madam Pomfrey pulled out the disk shaped object and moved it over his stomach. "There," she pointed to the monitor, "is the baby." She heard Hermione 'aww' and moved it slightly. "I am afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that we need to wait a while longer. The baby is not turned correctly."

            He squinted his eyes as he felt a contraction and opened them again as soon as the pain ebbed. "Well, turn it around! I can't deal with this much longer." He glanced at Hermione, at the sick weasel, and back at the medi-witch. "What happens if it doesn't turn around?" he asked softly.

            She pulled a small navy blanket from under the bed and laid it across Draco's stomach. "Then, I'm afraid the baby would die." There were gasps heard throughout the room and before she could exit, the Headmaster stepped in. 

            "I have good and bad news at the moment." He peered over his glasses at the laboring boy and his friends beside him. "I have been informed that Harry is alive along with his assistants Professor Snape and Mrs. Malfoy." 

            Draco shifted uncomfortably in his bed as Hermione held his hand as she had been doing for hours. "And Voldemort?"

            "He has disappeared, safely unfortunately. You are still not safe."

            The Slytherin sighed and grasped his stomach as he felt an unusual pressure. "Oh shit," he mumbled. "The baby is starting to come through."


	23. Harry is there and guess who appears

                   Chapter 23

Notes: I know the baby could live if turned the wrong way, but he's a guy and there are more risks, right? ..makes the story exciting..lol  

The last chapter of this story will be chapter 25 or an epilogue sort of…so I know you're going to die until the next chapter is completed…I really did drag this birth out didn't I? lol

            The brave Gryffindor approached the school entranceway wearily, barely unable to move his limbs enough to get him to the infirmary, his eyesight still slightly blurry from the pain of the cruciatus curse that was flung at him four too many times. To his amazement, he had walked away from that Death field with only scrapes, cuts, and bruises. His right hand was stinging so severely, it pained him further to grasp his wand. Pausing momentarily to lean against a cool wall and breathe, his thoughts instantly settled on Draco. He had to get to him soon before the baby was born. He just had to. 

            Mustering up all the energy he had left, he half dragged himself through the empty corridors and at the sound of a shuffle, he halted and caught the image of a shadowy figure floating down the hall, but continued on his way as the figure disappeared. 

            The infirmary was in absolute chaos as medi-witches scrambled around, searching through medical book after medical book, looking for anything to stop the birth of the baby. 

            Draco's heart was pounding furiously in his soaking wet chest as he lightly heard the ruckus outside his curtain room. His only help at the moment was the faithful eyes and tender touches of Hermione as she continued to cool him with the cloth and hold his hand, muttering comforting words. He looked up into her almond eyes and gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, Hermione," he whispered as he felt the ever increasing pressure.

            "Your welcome," she whispered back, a solitary tear drifting down her cheek. She knew he would have wiped it away if a strong contraction hadn't taken him by surprise and forced him to scream.

            "Fuck!" he cursed, causing Madam Pomfrey to instantly peer under the navy blanket across his stomach.

            She frowned and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. As she measured him, her frown only increased with Draco's hollers from the pressure and pain. "You're at ten centimeters," she spoke miserably. 

            "That's good isn't it?" Hermione inquired, her eyebrows perked. 

            Madam Pomfrey created the image of the baby on the monitor once more and continued to hold the object on Draco's stomach. "The baby still hasn't turned around. Look," she pointed with a trembling hand, it's feet are starting to push down the birth canal. That is the pressure Mr. Malfoy is feeling." 

            Ron had been silent for several minutes, his hands clamped over his mouth, his face flushed from nausea. But as he looked at Draco, laying on the bed, helpless except for screaming insults and cursing, he actually felt bad for the boy. He brought his hands down slowly and stood from his chair. "The baby is going to die?" he asked meekly.

            The medi-witch nodded slowly as Draco groaned with another contraction and beat the bed with his empty hand in a fist. "It appears so, unless a miracle occurs." 

            The red-headed boy moved closer to the hospital bed, beside his girlfriend and glanced down at the laboring boy. He locked gazes with him as Draco opened his distressing eyes. "I want to apologize, Draco, for the way I've treated you and I honestly feel for you now. I know this must be a painful thing for you, with all the screaming and all, and if something," he swallowed, "bad does happen, I am here for you." He reached out and smoothed the boy's platinum locks. 

            Draco perked an eyebrow quickly but sighed as the realization of Ron's forgiveness and caring struck him. "Forgiven and thank you." He barely got the acknowledgment out of his mouth before he was groaning and grunting with the pain, biting his lower lip, drawing blood. 

            Professor Snape and Mrs. Malfoy finally reached the school, hand in hand, prepared to search the castle for the Dark Lord. Corridors later, they paused as they heard careful footsteps approaching. But before they could part and draw their wands, the Headmaster turned the corner and gazed at them both. 

            "Voldemort is in the school," he stated clearly.

            "Albus, we know." Snape snapped, he mouth turning into a cold sneer. "He could be anywhere at this very moment. Why aren't you with Draco?"

            The Headmaster's eyes twinkled as a small smile crossed his lips. "Harry should be arriving in any second."

            At first, he thought he was dreaming, his mind playing tricks on him due to the immense pain and weariness. But, he felt his heart flutter again as a soft, desperate plea of his name was called from inside the infirmary, outside his curtain walls. "Draco?" came the masculine voice, followed by panting and groans of it's own. As he opened his squinting eyes, he heard the rough rustle of the curtain and in came an angel dressed in a soil covered school uniform, one of his lenses cracked and a wide goofy smile lingering on his face.

            Harry entered slowly, taking in the view of his love spread eagle, prepared to give birth on the hospital bed, his best friends standing beside him devotedly and Madam Pomfrey smiling with tears in her eyes. He approached Draco's side and wiped back the sweaty blonde hair with his dirty hand. "How are you?"

            Draco smiled lightly before ripping his hand from Hermione's grasp and using both arms pulled Harry down upon his chest, squeezing him and crying into his love's shoulder. "What kind of question is that?" he softly mumbled in between sobs.

            "I don't know, Draco," Harry murmured back as he felt Draco squeeze him extra tight and groan into his neck. Draco's hand drifted into his matted black mass atop his head and tugged sharply only for an instant and relaxed again. 

            "There is something you need to know," the Slytherin spoke as he reluctantly pushed Harry out of the embrace. His azure eyes instantly watered and squinted with another contraction, the highly uncomfortable pressure increasing. 

            Harry grabbed hold of Draco's left hand as he saw Hermione reach for Draco's right. He worriedly glanced from Draco to Madam Pomfrey to Draco again. "Well, what is it?"

            The Slytherin never had a chance as he screamed and cursed as an even stronger contraction struck him. Panting, he threw his head back and closed his eyes. 

            "The baby isn't turned correctly," Poppy mentioned as she moved the disk over the swell of Draco's stomach and checked the opening for any sign of the baby. "If the baby doesn't turn very soon, I'm afraid the baby will die during the childbirth." 

            The usually brave Gryffindor felt faint as he caressed the side of Draco's extremely flushed face. "Tell me it's not true," he mumbled as he leaned down and rest his head against the thudding in Draco's chest. "Please, tell me it's not true."

            Draco felt the weight of Harry's head and leaned his own against it. "It's true, love." He felt Harry's cold hands move over the firm skin of his stomach and sighed as the comforting action did it's purpose. Kissing the top of Harry's head, he felt a calming feeling as the hand on his stomach moved more and while the contractions never slowed or decreased in pain, the pressure did and he felt an odd painful movement within him. Opening his eyes, he looked to Madam Pomfrey and to the Gryffindors to his right. Each one of them had a relieved smile crossing their lips as Harry muttered "please turn, baby" to his stomach and caressed the tight skin. 

            Hermione squeezed Draco's hand as she glanced at the monitor. "Look," she pointed with her free hand, "the baby turned!" 

            Narcissa continued to zoom through the corridors, her robe whipping in the air, her blonde hair flowing easily while her accomplis was gasping, desperately trying to keep up with her, his hair resembling Potter's from the grease and wind combined. "Keep up, Severus!"

            "Never," he gasped, "thought you would be," he panted, "able to run so fast and for so long." He gripped his sides as the blonde slowed her steps allowing Snape to near her. She stopped abruptly, peering through the darkness of the corridors. 

            Snape desperately searched the eery hallways, his trembling and sweating hand reaching towards Narcissa. 

            They stepped closer together and hushed their breathing as a shadowy figure entered a door just down the hall. 

            "That's the infirmary, isn't it?" Narcissa took a sharp breath as she worriedly looked at Snape. "He's going to hurt my baby!" 

            The Gryffindor trio was celebrating the turning of the baby and were prepared for the proper birth. Harry was at Draco's side, squeezing his left hand proudly, cooing at him, telling him he was beautiful while Draco spat insult after insult, even towards himself as the contractions became harsher than before and the excruciatingly painful pressure increased. Hermione stood on Draco's right as she had before, grasping his other hand, her face showing nothing but excitement. Her red-haired boyfriend, however, was seated uncomfortably in the chair behind her, one hand covering his mouth as before, the other holding his head as he felt the wooziness before fainting. 

            "I hear footsteps," Hermione spoke, "I bet it is Dumbledore." 

            "Professor Dumbledore," Harry called loudly, "the baby is almost here." 

            But there was no calm yet excited response back and the trio looked to each other as Draco grunted and squeezed his azure eyes tighter each time. 

            Harry released Draco's hand and stepped towards the curtain, prepared to pull it back. "Dumbledore?" he asked softly. Slowly, he pulled the curtain away and gasps filled the small room as terror overtook his heart and his scar flamed like a fire from hell. 

            "It is good to see you again," the monster hissed. "And good to see Mr. Malfoy at a time like this."


	24. The Baby is Born

Chapter 24

            The air was cold with silence and fear as Harry released the curtain slowly and carefully backed away, his trembling hand reaching for his wand. His emerald eyes focused on the grimy green complexion of Voldemort, just the same as he had been on the hill, eyes gray and glazed over yet concentrating on every move Harry made and exceptionally every move Draco made.

            "This is it," the Slytherin mumbled, barely coherent, as his free hand rubbed over the skin of his swollen stomach. "This is it, baby, do what you gotta do." 

            The Gryffindor stood solemnly erect and turned his raven head just enough to give Draco a meek smile and a nod. To his surprise, he caught Draco glaring back at him with a triumphant grin on his face and mouthed the words "I love you" before he slipped his azure eyes closed and focused on the birth of their baby. A solitary tear slipped down his dirty cheeks as he turned back to face the maniacal master of fiends that stood before him. 

            "The baby is close to being in my hands," Voldemort hissed as he watched the boy birthing the child to become heir of the Dark Lord title. Painfully slow, he reached out his long, scale-like fingers towards the area between Draco's spread legs. "That's it, Mister Malfoy. Put it in my hands." 

            Hermione reached her free hand around to grab Ron's as they remained, petrified, at Draco's side. She sensed Draco's immense fear as his sweating hand trembled and gripped hers in the most painful way. Her own fear overtook her so much that she was unable to release her boyfriend's hand to wipe away the tears that flowed from Draco's exhausted eyes as he whispered constantly that he loved Harry. She couldn't control the small smile that spread across her face. 

            Voldemort reached closer with his horrid hands towards Draco's opening as he chuckled throatily each time Draco grunted and pushed with everything he had left in him. "That's it," the monster continued to hiss. 

            Bravely, Harry pulled his wand from his robe and pointed it at Voldemort's chest, his own chest heaving as his heart beat furiously in his chest. "Don't you dare put your filthy hands on my child!" 

            The Dark Lord backed away slightly, his colorless eyes squinting in pure hatred as one of those scaly hands reached in his robe and pulled a wand, resembling Harry's in every way. "I am going to finish you off, now." Each word was spit at the boy with the famous scar on his head. "Shame it has to be done in front of your boyfriend," he mused spitefully. 

            Outside the infirmary, Snape is pacing the corridor, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he contemplated and as Narcissa leans against the wall, tears evidently slipping down her pale cheeks. "I haven't cried for something in so long," she mentions as Snape halts in front of her. She looks up at him with her sparkling turquoise eyes. 

            The Potions Professor leaned closer, resting his greasy forehead against hers as they feared together. 

            Their silence was broken as a bumbling half-giant came charging down the corrider. "Ay, I heard bout Malfoy an thought I'd come give em a visit!" He only paused momentarily at the infirmary doors before he entered as Snape and Narcissa both gasped and tried to reach at Hagrid before he entered. But it was too late, and now he would become face to face with the Dark Lord. 

            Voldemort scowled at Harry as their identical wands pointed at each other, each of them staring daggers at the other while Draco almost silently continued laboring. "Boy, you are no chance against me this time!" 

            Harry took a deep breath as he suddenly heard more footsteps nearing the curtained room. His emerald eyes darted from Voldemort to Draco and back again until the curtain was opened and Hagrid entered. 

            "What in Merlin's name! You-know-who!" He immobilized as Voldemort cackled and pushed his wand further into Harry's proximity. 

            "He will die this time, Hagrid." 

            Time seemed to freeze as Harry sadly prepared to take one last glance at his best friends in the corner, to his friend who first saved him from the Dursleys and told him he was a wizard and one last glance at his love, Draco, who somehow was silently giving birth with his eyes closed as if he was concentrating on some unknown force to aid him. Perhaps, it was the love they shared, Harry thought. And as he prepared to smile that goofy grin of his for the very last time, his emeralds twinkled as a warmth of love and bravery flowed through him, as the image of his parents flashed behind his eyelids. 

            Voldemort raised his wand to position and opened his mouth to sling the curse but he what he was not prepared for, was for it to be spoken by two other people as a half-giant dove in front of his target. 

            "Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord exclaimed, the neon green light illuminating the room as it hit Hagrid. 

            "Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed with everything, his eyes dark with fury as the same light flowed from his wand and sunk into his victim. 

            "Avada Kedavra!" the white bearded Head master professionally executed as the green light exploded from Voldemort's chest, leaving him nothing more than a corpse lying on the floor. 

            The Slytherin's eyes suddenly opened, as the pressure within increased to a degree it had not reached before. He threw his blonde head back against the pillow and screamed. His legs spread as far as they could and with each grunt and push, a small head of dark hair could be seen sliding down the birth canal. 

            Harry sighed with relief at the image of Voldemort's corpse, but his face contorted with sadness as he took in the sight of the gamekeeper on the floor as well.  "Hagrid!"

            Dumbledore held up a wrinkled hand and smiled at Harry. "He will be fine, but I believe there is something else you should look at." He pointed at the birthing boy on the bed. 

            Quickly he stepped over the Dark Lord's corpse and his friend, and placed himself between Draco's legs, his hands palm up, ready to hold his baby. "That's it, Draco! Keep pushing!"

            "I'm pushing as hard as I can, Potter!" Draco grunted and grit his teeth as the pressure increased further. 

            Hermione gripped his hand and excitedly jumped up and down. "You're doing it, Draco!" she squealed. With a quick glance she turned around to look behind her and found Ron completely passed out in the chair, his neck resting on the back of the chair. 

            It was an eventful moment as Snape and Narcissa barged into the infirmary followed by Madam Pomfrey. Draco bit his lip, drawing blood as the pressure drastically increased and suddenly decreased as he felt the baby sliding out of him and a shrill cry filled the crowded room. 

            Harry, the Boy Who Lived, was now a father as he sat at the foot of the bed, the tiny baby in his hands, purple and blue and crying as it gasped and took in its first breaths of air. He continued to hold the baby as Madam Pomfrey, in tears, cut the umbilical cord and handed a fluffy white towel for the baby to be cleansed with and wrapped in. He reluctantly, let the baby be handed over to the medi-witches that were now filing into the room to properly cleanse, dress, and measure the baby. Neither noticed Hermione exiting with Ron unconsciously floating along behind her. 

            He slowly made his way to Draco's side as tears of his own threatened to fall down his cheeks again as he leaned down and enveloped his love's lips in a tender kiss. As they broke the embrace, he looked down at Draco with his hazy emeralds and noticed how Draco's eyes shone radiantly. "Thank you," he whispered lightly. 

            "No," Draco spoke, his voice hoarse, "thank you." 

            The moment was happily broken as Madam Pomfrey reentered the room with a tiny bundle in her arms. She stood beside them and carefully laid the blanket clad baby in Draco's arms. "Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy." 

            "Isn't he beautiful, Harry?" Draco lightly ran a finger over the baby's forehead and cheeks and tickled one of the baby's palms, causing him to grasp Draco's finger. "Look at his tiny fingers!" Draco cooed at the baby as Harry sat beside him, taking in the image of their baby in his love's arms. He couldn't contain the grin that broke out on his face. Never had he seen Draco so loving and it only caused him to love him more. 

            "What should we name him, Harry?" Draco turned his eyes away from the baby and looked longingly into Harry's. 

            The Gryffindor thought for a moment and recalled names from a book he had read once before. "How about," he paused and allowed the baby to grasp on his finger as well, "Evan Matthew?"

            Draco scratched his chin and smirked pleasingly. "Not bad. What do they mean?" 

            "Both mean 'Gift of God'." 

            Later that morning, Draco went through the after birth process and his body was noticeably returning back to normal. Quidditch training would definitely be needed to tone those muscles back up again. 

            Harry had not let their new son out his sight or out of his arms as Hermione and Ron, now awake, 'goo'ed and 'gaga'ed at him, claiming him to be the most beautiful child ever born. It seemed as if everyone truly believed that they had created the most powerful and attractive wizard ever with raven hair and azure eyes. Harry even swore that he saw the baby smirk as Snape inspected it, poking gently at the baby and feeling uncomfortable when it grabbed his finger. Narcissa was the most happy grandmother in the world as she refused to let Draco out of her hugs. He would roll his eyes but smile as the love from his mother warmed his soul. 

            The baby was six pounds and eight ounces at birth and rightfully declared "Evan Matthew Malfoy-Potter" by the Headmaster himself with a magical christening shortly after the birth when Draco was able to fit into normal sized robes again. 

            It was only two hours after the death of Voldemort did Hagrid, awake, healthy as ever and excited to see the little tyke. "Ain't he beautiful?"

            "Hagrid?" Harry asked as he cradled the baby in his arms. "How would you like to be his godfather?" 

            Dumbstruck, Hagrid dabbed his eyes with his shirt sleeve and accepted. "I'd love to, 'Arry."

            "And you could babysit him once in a while, yea?" Draco walked up to them, smiling brightly at Harry and looked up at the gamekeeper.

            "Of course. He is a magical creature after all." 

            They all chuckled lightly as the two fathers continued to touch and talk to their baby until Draco yawned. 

            "You need rest." Harry glanced over at Draco who could barely keep his eyes open. "C'mon, Dumbledore gave us our own room with the baby's room adjacent to it. I think it's time for us all to rest." 

            "And thus begins our new lives." Draco whispered as he nuzzled Harry's shoulder. 

            "Indeed, they have."


	25. Epilogue

            I want to thank you all sooooooooooo much! This seriously was my first HP fic ever and first mpreg! I am happy at how this story turned out and am very glad you people enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I owe so much to you all *tear*  

            I have already begun production on the sequel, not yet titled but the ideas are flowing and it is going to be another mpreg! It takes place four years after graduation, Evan will be five and guess who he takes after most? Guess who the father will be this time and who will take over the evil wizard business after the death of voldie? Hmmmm…… can't wait to start posting it and here's the final chapter of Punishment or a Gift, in which Evan certainly was a gift!                         

Chapter 25 aka Epilogue

            Two months had flown by like the simple flapping of an owl's wings. Spring had sprung beautifully over and around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Flings had started and people were smiling, especially two sixth year boys who shared a room together with the room of their two month old son next door. Harry dazed out the window of his room and watched the sun set on the horizon. His trance was broken as a rapping began at the window by an impatient eagle owl with a letter attached to its leg. Swiftly, the window was fully opened and the bird had flown away without waiting for a reply. Soon, the string that held it closed was on the floor and Harry was scanning the words on the parchment. 

            _Dear Draco and Harry,_

_                                    I miss you two terribly and I hope my grandson is doing well. I have purchased the most adorable robes you will ever see in your life and are planning on bringing them by personally later this month. I have a secret to tell the teachers but could not keep it from my dear son and son-in-law any longer. Severus and I are engaged! The wedding plans are in discussion and the date is set for August 20th. It may seem sudden for you two but if you knew our history, you would clearly understand. _

_                                    I also want to make you, Draco, aware that your father is in Azkaban for obvious reasons and I was given a special award from the ministry for helping them catch him and in the aid of bringing down the Death Eaters. The award for you, Harry, dear, and Albus for killing Voldemort will be sent later this month. Congratulations! I cannot say it enough of how proud I am of you, Draco and the baby for coming into this world. He is absolutely beautiful. It is time for me to end this letter and I will be visiting Hogwarts at a later date. _

_                                                                                                            Love, _

_                                                                                                                        Narcissa **& Severus**_

            Harry folded the letter and set it down upon the desk adjacent the window. Uncle Snape. How amusing. His smiled widened further when his love entered the room, robes billowing gently with perfect slicked blonde hair atop his gorgeous head. But, at the absence of Evan, his grin faded. "Where's Evan?"

            "With Hagrid. I felt he could take care of a two-month-old baby, don't you?" He smirked as he neared the still open window and discarded of his robe, shrugging it off his slender shoulders easily. 

            The Gryffindor smirked back as he suddenly felt the weight of Draco on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, locking them over Draco's lower back. "Of course. He is the care of magical creatures' professor after all?" He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. 

            "Indeed." He returned the kiss greedily, engaging their tongues in a hot battle inside their mouths that heated all the surrounding air. As they broke for air, Draco began a small trail of kisses and nibbles over Harry's neck. "I wanted to thank you properly for all you've done for me."

            Harry raised his left eyebrow and held Draco closer and began to feel a hard object press against his own rising flesh. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

            Draco nipped his way up to Harry's ear and whispered huskily, "By doing to you what got me pregnant." 

            With a sigh, his head fell back against the chair and his eyes slipped closed as Draco ran his perfect hands under the Gryffindor's short sleeve t-shirt and over the tight muscles of his stomach. His neck was ravaged at the same time as manicured nails dug into his flesh needily and his member strained against the zipper of his jeans. Suddenly, the sweet attack on his body ceased and he opened his glazed emerald eyes to see Draco undressing fully, revealing his once again toned stomach with a small scar from where the baby had been born. 

            The Slytherin at last pulled off his navy satin boxers and sat on the bed, beckoning for Harry to come and sure enough was immediately greeted with a fast-stripping Potter. "Calm down, baby. Don't get overly flustered." He sat up on his knees as a naked and sweating Harry sat on the bed. "That's my job," he purred as he gently pushed Harry down onto the black silk sheets. He positioned his lanky body over his lovers and once again fought for dominance inside their mouths. 

            Harry quickly remembered the initial sensations of being skin to skin with Draco eleven months ago at the graduation party. It was a heavenly feeling to have his warm flesh flush against Draco's, his heart thundering in his chest as he pounded into the other boy. But this time, it was his turn to feel the mix of pleasure and pain, to feel everything Draco could give him. "Draco, I'm ready," he murmured against Draco's throat. 

            Draco, without his wand, lubricated Harry's entrance with his own spit and leaking precum, first using one finger, then a second to prepare his love. "Am I hurting you?" he asked and pursed his lips as he pulled them out and pushed them again. 

            "A little," he gasped and moaned as the fingers sent wild chills through his spine. "One more and I should be ready."

            "If you wish, Harry." Draco then added a third and winced at the painful sigh that was emitted from Harry's lips. In seconds, the pain was leaving and he had Harry writhing on the sheets, his hands gripping his own hair and throwing his glasses off the bed. The each heard the crack and shatter of the glasses but they didn't care as Draco withdrew his fingers and positioned the head of his penis to Harry's opening, Harry immediately wrapping this legs around his waist. 

            Harry gasped at the penetration and untangled his hands from his raven hair to wrap them around Draco's body as the whole of Draco fully entered his virgin hole, an inch at a time. "Oh god," he groaned and arced against his love's body, sweat trickling off his scarred forehead and pooling on his chest. 

            "Is it good, love?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he pulled out gently and slowly sheathed it once again, causing Harry to simply whimper and moan against his the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Good. It's so good for me, love." 

            The slow movements of Draco inside him felt like they lasted an eternity before his body couldn't handle them anymore and writhed with ecstacy under the Slytherin's administrations. "Harder, Draco, please," he begged, squeezing his eyes shut as he saw the stars creeping up on him. 

            Draco only nodded as nails scratched up and down his back as he moved faster inside Harry, bringing them to orgasm and too soon the passionate love making was over as Harry came over their stomachs and Draco came buried deep inside Harry. They lay panting for ages before either attempted to speak or move. "Oh god, Potter," he sighed against Harry's chest, "That was the best shag of my life."

            "Same here, Malfoy." Harry squirmed lightly, feeling Draco still inside him, limp, but still there. 

            As Draco gathered his strength, pulled out and sat up, he was suddenly bombed with sudden news he wasn't expecting. 

            "You mother owled." Harry leaned up, resting on his elbows, "her and Snape are engaged." He smirked lightly as Draco's eyes fluttered and closed as he collapsed on the bed and fainted.


End file.
